The Pretty Mermaid
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Bueno... etto... Luka es una sirena, que al cumplir los 16 años le es permitido salir a la superficie, ahí se encuentra a un príncipe nadando, ella decidió retirarse pero este fue tirado por unas olas así que Luka lo rescato y se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de el… pero algo o más bien alguien se interpondrá en esa historia de amor… No soy nada buena escribiendo el Summary.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Yop de nuevo jujujuju…

Personas: deja de molestar…

Yo: (llorando) está bien, solo quería avisarles que subía otro fic. De Miku y Len

Personas: ¬¬ vete

Yop: está bien (retirándose) pero soy como el cicle, entre más me rechazan más me pego… muajajaja así que ahí les va mi nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

(Luka POV)

La vida en el mar es muy aburrida… pero pronto cuando cumpla mis 16 años me dejaran subir a la superficie ¡que emoción! Solo falta un año para que eso suceda.

Mis hermanas: Rin, es la de en medio siempre esta alegre y activa, su cabello es muy largo color amarillo, mi papa siempre dice que ella debió ser la menor, pues tiene cuerpo y facciones de niña, aunque siempre demuestra ser más madura que mi hermana Meiko y yo, siempre trae un hermoso moño adornando su cabellera, su pasatiempo es dibujar; y Meiko es mi hermana mayor, tiene un hermoso cuerpo y cabello largo café, pero es muy seria y dura con los demás, bueno… es que no la conocen como nosotras, pues en el fondo es muy dulce y linda, su pasatiempo es… creo que golpear, siempre me dicen que no son interesantes los humanos, pues ellas ya tienen la edad para salir, pero yo pienso que deben ser muy interesantes y divertidos pues siempre escucho música cerca del reino.

-¡Hermanita! vamos a conseguir novio…- me decía muy animada Rin.

-¿Para qué?

-No quieres quedarte sola en este reino ¿o sí? Además te falta conseguir prometido…- me regañaba Meiko, mientras cepillaba mi cabello

-Cierto…- respondí triste

-No te preocupes… muchos príncipes darían todo para que te fijes en ellos…

-Sí, aparte eres muy hermosa… tienes un hermoso cabello rosa, una figura fenomenal y cuentas con una hermosa voz que en el castillo es envidiable- trataba de animarme Meiko

-Lo se… pero no encuentro el indicado- en realidad no sé qué es el amor ¿pero eso es malo? Yo creo que mi alma gemela no está muy lejos de mí.

-Bueno vamos a conocer los príncipes, tal vez haya uno que te agrade- sonreía ampliamente Rin, mientras que me jalaba.

-Lo hago porque nuestro papa quiere que me case.

*EN EL CASTILLO *

Mis hermanas me dirigieron a un gran salón, en donde aguardaban dos de mis pretendientes, la verdad a mí no me importa mucho eso del matrimonio… mi hermana Rin está comprometida con su novio Piko y Meiko está casada con un príncipe llamado Akaito, solo falto yo… pero por el momento soy feliz así, jugando con los delfines y con mis amigos los peces, nadando y me gusta mucho cantar, pero según mi papa ya tengo la edad para casarme…

-¡Hola!- saludaba Rin mientras entraba y se dirigía hacia dos chicos

-Hola princesas- saludaban los dos cordialmente

-Ella es mi hermana Luka- Meiko me había empujado hacia ellos

-Hola, un placer conocerlos…- con seriedad- mi nombre es Luka Megurine y soy la princesa más chica, tengo 15 años ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, tengo 16 años, un placer conocerla princesa- decía un chico de cabellos purpura, mientras besaba mi mano.

-Mi nombre completo es Hiyama Kiyoteru, tengo 15 años, es un gusto estar ante su presencia.- saludaba cordialmente un chico de cabellos castaños y gafas.

-¡Que guapos son!– decía Rin mientras los miraba fijamente- pero ya tengo prometido.

-Rin, no molestes –Meiko lanzaba indirectas a Rin- vámonos dejémoslos platicando…

-¿Cuál es su pasatiempo?- pregunte

-Toco un poco el coresda (guitarra)- me respondía Kiyoteru.

-A mí me gusta más pintar… ¿y usted?

-Mi pasatiempo es cantar… por cierto díganme Luka, hay que dejar atrás la formalidad- dije mientras les sonreía

-Está bien- respondían los dos muy felices.

(Len POV)

Odio estar encerrado en el castillo, me gusta más salir al pueblo o nadar… mi mejor amigo es: Kaito bueno él es muy divertido y siempre está jugando, le gusta mucho el helado, su cabello es azul, sus ojos son del mismo color, yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano bueno también es uno de los príncipes más codiciados pues tiene un reino enorme, también porque es muy apuesto, pero él dice que si se va a casar con alguien va a ser con alguien especial, el siguiente año voy a cumplir 17 años y es cuando yo voy a tomar las decisiones en el reino así que ahora solo estaré divirtiéndome y estudiando para ser rey… ¿bueno les cuento de mí? Mi nombre completo es Len Kagamine, soy rubio y mis ojos son azules, soy alto y siempre tengo buena postura, no me gusta hablar con las princesas puesto que sé que muchas me quieren porque soy guapo o por mi dinero así que siempre las evito… bueno en un futuro no muy lejano me voy a tener que casar con alguna… espero no hacer una mala elección.

Kaito: ¡amigo! Vamos a nadar…

-¿Ahora? No sabes que después de desayunar no debes nadar- le deje un poco irritado

-Está bien… -me respondía Kaito un poco triste- ¿vamos al pueblo?

-Eso me agrada más…

(Luka POV)

Bueno mañana tendré una cita con Gakupo y pasado mañana con Kiyoteru… ninguno de los dos me interesa, se me hacen lindos y amables pero solo los quiero como amigos… mi única preocupación por el momento es cumplir los 16 para poder ver a los humanos… estaba perdida imaginando como debe ser la vida de ellos, cuando escucho la voz de mi padre.

-Mi hermosa hija…

-Buenos días papa… -Haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Te preocupa algo? Te noto distraída

-Papa ¿es cierto que cuando cumpla 16 voy a poder subir a la superficie?

-Claro mi pequeña sirenita- acariciando mi rostro.

-¡Qué alegría! Por cierto… ¿venias a decirme algo?

-Te venía a avisar que tienes que prepararte para tu presentación…

-¿Presentación?- curiosa.

-Si… tus 16…

-Entiendo…

(Len POV)

Estábamos caminando por el pueblo mi amigo y yo, desayunamos; pero Kaito comenzó con sus preguntas…

-¿Oye len ya pensaste en una princesa para tu matrimonio?-

-¿Tengo que?- pregunte un poco molesto

-Obvio…-

-¿Cuál me recomiendas?-

-Bueno la princesa Neru se ve muy interesada en ti…-

-No inventes… ella está loca, dime ¿tú ya elegiste?…-

-Bueno… -Sonrojado- me gusta una…

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?- pregunte muy curioso, ya que Kaito es muy difícil con las chicas

-No la conoces… se llama Hatsune Miku- decía con cara de pervertido.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Cuándo la conociste?-

-¿Qué tiene de especial? –me decía Kaito gritando- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Ella es perfecta… es hermosa, educada, canta hermoso, es inteligente, toca todos los instrumentos… bla, bla, bla,

-Jajajaja el gran kaito enamorado… ¿en dónde la conociste?-

-En una fiesta de mi padre…-

-Cuenta más… -Intrigado.

-Es que es difícil verla… solo asiste a fiestas y cosas importantes… así que la ves que la vi… estaba dando un recital de violín en la fiesta… -Casi llorando- solo tuve la oportunidad de saludarla…-

-¿Y cómo es?-

-Esa vez llevaba un vestido color negro con verde que asía resaltar sus curvas, bueno su cuerpo es perfecto, es un poco más baja que tú, tiene un hermoso cabello color verde aqua y su ojos son del mismo color; cuando camina despide una fragancia embriagadora, y su sonrisa dejaría idiota a cualquiera que la vea-

-Hablas de ella como si fuera un ángel…-

-Es que lo es… ella es perfecta-

-Me gustaría conocerla… para saber si es verdad todo lo que dices-

-Como te dije… es difícil, solo asiste a eventos muy importantes…-

-Que lastima… porque ella es una buena candidata para ser mi esposa- trataba de hacer enojar a Kaito.

-Ella es mía- mirada asesina.

-Solo estaba jugando jajajaja además no puedes decir que es tuya en cualquier momento, se anuncia que la princesa más codiciada ya tiene prometido…-

-Lo se…- se lamentaba cabizbajo mi amigo.

(Luka POV)

-Papa estoy ansiosa por cumplir los 16 años…- decía mientras me imaginaba alrededor de esos humanos, nunca en mi vida había visto a uno pero mis hermanas me contaban que eran muy parecidos a nosotros solo que ellos tenían ¨piernas¨ y que siempre se la pasaban trabajando; entre más me contaban mis hermanas más me emocionaba la idea de poder ver a uno…


	2. ¿Tu eres?

**_¡Hola! Yop de nuevo jujujuju…_**

**_Subiendo el nuevo capi de este fic, espero que les guste y que me manden muchos comentarios ¿sí? Eso me hace más feliz que mi papa disfrazado de Santa Claus en navidad…_**

**_Miku: ¿ya voy a poder meterme a molestar? Yop: si… pero en el siguiente capítulo Miku: ¡Qué bien! Len: Miku… ¿va a aparecer? Yop: ni te emociones que aquí no te la violas Len: nooooo… maldita autora ¬¬ Yop: no me molestes o hago que Kaito te viole Len: salve o hermosa autora yop: muajajaja eso así me gusta… tenerte comiendo de mi mano._**

**_Ya me voy y dejo de decir tonterías bye nye… ¡Las lolis dominaran al mundo!_**

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Luka POV)

Por fin mañana celebrare mis 16 años… y podre subir a observar a los humanos… le explique a mi papa que no me sentía preparada para comprometerme y él me dijo que no me iba a forzar a hacerlo, pues me quería mucho y no quería perderme por cosas tan simples, así que les dije a mis pretendientes (Gakupo y Kiyoteru) que los quería mucho pero solo como amigos… ellos entendieron, pero creo que nunca se rendirán.

Para la fiesta de mañana, mi papa planeo un recital para eso tuve que practicar una canción muy hermosa:

CANCION- y yo cantare… cantare… bajo el mar… cantare…

Bueno, estoy muy emocionada…

(Len POV)

Muy pronto cumpliré mis 17… por eso mi amigo se quedara en mi casa para la gran fiesta… mi padre insistió en que invitara a muchas princesas y eligiera una… bueno, yo no lo veo tan fácil, mi padre cree que es de ir y escoger pero yo busco más que eso… yo busco la princesa que me haga sentir feliz… que me enamore, bueno solo hay que esperar para mi fiesta…

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

(Luka POV)

Estoy lista para salir y dar una gran presentación… mi vestuario es lo más hermoso y me hicieron trenzas en el cabello poniéndome muchas flores… mi hermana Rin va a formalizar su relación después de mi presentación… así que todo debe salir perfecto.

*DIRIGIENDOSE AL ESCENARIO*

-Buenas noches… -Mirando con timidez- cantare para ustedes la canción… mermaid~~~

*TERMINANDO LA CANCION*

-Bueno… un aplauso…- pedía alegremente mi padre

-Gracias- decía son un poco de rubor en mis mejillas

-Ella es la princesa Luka Megurine…- me presentaba mi padre

-Que hermosa, que talentosa, bla, bla, bla- decían los demás, provocando que me sonrojara más…

-Ahora le sedo la palabra a la princesa Rin- decía mi padre mientras invitaba a mi hermana a ir al frente de todos.

-Bueno…- Rin empezaba a hablar mientras tomaba la mano de su novio Piko- el siguiente mes, nos casaremos…

-Así que están todos invitados…- cordialmente hablaba Piko, mientras no paraba de sonreírle a su futura esposa.

-¡Qué gran noticia!- mi padre se puso muy feliz e igual yo; todos los felicitaron y abrasaron por la boda.

Bueno toda la noche festejamos, hasta que los invitados se fueron, mi papa y mis hermanas (junto con su respectiva pareja) se fueron a dormir… yo a escondidas salí fuera del reino para poder ver por primera vez un amanecer…

(Len POV)

Hace mucho que no salgo del palacio para relajarme, mi padre me ha puesto muchas tareas y cosas que hacer; pero aprovechare esta oportunidad para salir, ya que todos mis guardianes y mis amigos están durmiendo…

*EN LA PLAYA*

-Valla que hermoso amanecer…- dije mientras admiraba esos hermosos colores.

(Luka POV)

¡O por dios! Hay un humano cerca, como me gustaría acercarme más… me esconderé detrás de unas piedras para poder observarlo.

(Len POV)

Ver todo este paisaje me dio ganas de nadar, bueno, que puedo perder, veo que el mar está tranquilo… empecé a quitarme toda la pijama y camine hacia el agua…

-jajajaja siento como si nunca hubiera estado en el mar-

De pronto escuche unas risas…

(Luka POV)

El humano se despojó de sus prendas… y se metió al agua… su voz es hermosa como su aspecto, de pronto escuche que dijo: ¨jajajaja ciento como si nunca hubiera estado en el mar¨ eso hizo que me riera… ahora se dio cuenta ¿Qué hago? Se está acercando…

(Len POV)

Siento como si alguien me estuviera observando… así que me voy a sumergir más en dirección a unas piedras, fue en donde escuche las risas cuando llegue a ese lugar, no había nadie…

(Luka POV)

Tan rápido como pude me sumergí a lo más profundo, pero sin perder de vista al humano, no quería que me viera por qué primero rompería una ley de nuestro reino y segundo no sabría cómo reaccionar….

(Len POV)

Fueron solo imaginaciones mías jajajaja bueno ahora nadare un poco, está muy rica el agua, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que subió más la marea, provocando en un descuido mío que una ola me arrastrara lejos… me empecé a espantar pues las olas me jalaban y hubo un momento en el que fue tanta mi desesperación por salir que empecé a ahogarme, solo veía como el agua me cubría… solo podía pensar en que iba a morir…

(Luka POV)

Pude ver que el chico empezó a nadar así que me retire pero… sentí la desesperación de regresar a ese lugar…

Cuando llegue pude ver como ese humano, decencia más y más, así que nade lo más rápido que pude, lo abrase y lo lleve a la orilla…

-Despierta, despierta- decía mientras tomaba su rostro y lo sacudía desesperadamente.

-Eh?- con una gran sonrisa, abrasando a luka- gracias, gracias por salvarme…

-De nada… -sonrojada- me tengo que ir -desasiendo ese abraso-

-¡No! espera…- volviendo a abrasarme

-Lo siento… -Tocándole la frente-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba el rubio medio dormido

-Megurine Luka- soltándome, pues el rubio callo en un profundo sueño mis poderes de sirena.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Len… -Dormido-

-¡Auxilio, auxilio!- comencé a gritar para que lo fueran a recoger, de pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba, así que fui a esconderme detrás de esas mismas rocas que elegí anteriormente.

Que guapo es ese humano… ¡me siento feliz¡ me voy sino en el palacio me van a buscar… y se enojara mi padre si no me encuentra.

(Len POV)

Cuando desperté, ya estaba en mi dormitorio y solo recordaba esa linda chica que me salvado la vida ~Megurine Luka~ que nombre tan más extraño parece sacado de un cuento –sonreí- ¿será del pueblo? Si es así me gustaría invitarla a mi fiesta…

-Qué bueno que estas bien –decía Kaito mientras me abrasaba- tenía 3 horas que no despertabas…- Llorando

-No llores…- Abrasándolo- ¿y te quedaste aquí esas 3 horas?

-Si… pero ya ay que desayunar…

-Jajajaja nunca cambias…

(Luka POV)

Llegue directamente a la habitación de mi papa…

-Buenos días- decía mientras me acostaba al lado de mi papa

-Buenos días ¿Por qué tan feliz?- preguntaba con una amplia sonrisa mi padre

-No se… desperté de buen humor-

-¡Qué bueno!…- Dándome un beso

-Voy a despertar a mis hermanas- despidiéndome

*Tocando en el cuarto de Rin*

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte tímidamente

-Adelante…- me respondía mi adorada hermana

-Buenos días… -le di un gran abraso a Rin- ¿y tu esposo?

-Trabajo… oye ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Por nada- me sonroje recordando al humano

-No me digas… ¿estas enamorada?

-No ¿cómo crees? -muy roja- me voy, voy a ir a saludar a Meiko

*Tocando en el cuarto de Meiko*

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte mientras tocaba la puerta

-Adelante…- me respondía Meiko

-Buenos días…- abrasando a mi hermana -¡hola Akaito!

-Buenos días Luka- me saludaba el esposo de mi hermana cordialmente

-Bueno… nos vemos en el desayuno… -Saliendo-

-¿Qué le abra pasado? Está muy feliz- decía Akaito

-Me recuerda a mí en nuestra primera cita~- decía Meiko mientras le daba un cálido beso a su esposo

(Len POV)

Desayunamos juntos Kaito y yo, le conté sobre lo ocurrido y sorprendentemente me creyó…

-Vamos a buscarla al pueblo y de paso entregamos las invitaciones- me decía muy animado mi amigo

-Está bien…

(Luka POV)

Desayunamos juntos y le dije a mi hermana Rin que quería hablar con ella…

*EN EL CUARTO DE LUKA*

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- preguntaba mi hermana mientras me cepillaba el cabello

-¿Tú quieres mucho a Piko?

-Si… no me digas que te gusta- me decía mientras me dedicaba una mirada asesina

-No, no es eso- respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Entonces?

-¿Arias cualquier cosa por estar a su lado?

-Si…- respondía muy sonrojada Rin

-¿Cómo sabes que realmente estas enamorada de el?

-Bueno… es difícil explicarlo, cuando estoy con el me siento muy feliz, cuando está lejos cuento los minutos para volverlo a ver, cuando me abrasa siento un calor desde el fondo de mi ser… espera -procesando información- ¿estas enamorada de alguien?

-Creo que si…- respondí mientras el rubor de mis mejillas se hacía más evidente

-¿Cómo que crees?- me regañaba mi hermana

-Bueno… si, si estoy enamorada de alguien

-¿De quién?

-No te puedo decir… pero ¿tú crees que debería hacer todo por estar con él?

-¡Sí! Ahora mismo yo en tu lugar estaría buscándolo

-Gracias hermana…- Dándole un abraso- me voy…

-¿A dónde?- pregunto un poco preocupada

-A buscarlo…- respondía feliz

-Toma…- Rin me entrego un collar muy hermoso

-¿Para qué es?- tomándolo

-Con él nos comunicaremos, solo debes cantar frente a él y aparecerá una imagen de mí, así no comunicaremos… por si tardas en regresar.

-¡Gracias! Que más se puede esperar de mi hermana la más madura…

-Apúrate… para que lo alcances…

(Len POV)

Buscamos en todo el pueblo esa chica que me salvo, pero ni rastro de ella, me sentía mal al saber que ella había desaparecido enfrente de mis ojos… así que nos regresamos al palacio.

(Luka POV)

Fui en busca de la bruja Teto, pues ella me ayudara a transformarme en humana, me entere de que vivía en unas cuevas muy tenebrosas, cerca del palacio… ¡las encontré! Bueno solo hay que ver si es aquí…

-Señorita Teto…- saludaba a una sirena con cola negra, cabello rojo chino amarrado en dos coletas y lentes cafés

-Buenas tardes, princesa Luka -haciendo reverencia- ¿en que puede servirle esta pobre y miserable bruja?

-Buenas tardes, me gustaría saber si me puede convertir en humana…

-Ya veo…- decía mientras abría una ostra muy grande -así que se enamoró del príncipe Len…

-Así es…- respondí muy sonrojada

-Bueno… yo puedo convertirte en humana, pero con un contrato

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Bueno- sonrisa -yo te convierto en humana, tienes una semana para enamorar al príncipe Len, pero…

-Pero…

-Si no lo haces en ese tiempo, tu morirás y te convertirás en espuma

-Eso…- Tartamudeando

-Es muy fácil que lo enamores… eres muy bella y tienes una voz increíble, ¿no crees que eso es suficiente?

-No lo sé… lo pensare- dije mientras me retiraba

-Espera… el príncipe en cualquier momento se comprometerá, en un día cumplirá 17 años y heredara todo el reino…

-Eso significa…

-Que se casara.

-Está bien…- trague saliva -quiero firmar el contrato

-Buena elección- decía mientras metía cosas a la ostra gigante -ahora siéntate…

-Está bien

-Firma…- me entrego el contrato, mientras me ponía unas gotas de una poción en mi cola

-Me… me duele- dije mientras firmaba

-Ya pasara- guardando el contrato

Empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cola, el dolor se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que pude notar que se estaba separando mi extremidad formando una piernas, ya no podía respirar sin jadear en ese momento Teto soplo una burbuja que hizo que pudiera respirar…

(Len POV)

Kaito salió a repartir las invitaciones que faltaban pues en un día se iba a celebrar mi cumpleaños, de pronto sentí como me llamaban hacia la playa así que salí corriendo y pude ver…

(Luka POV)

La burbuja me dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa, en el camino muchas piedras y corales me lastimaron mis piernas, pero en ese momento no sentía dolor.

En cuanto toco mi cuerpo la arena, la burbuja exploto, con mucha dificultad pude lograr respirar y vi que alguien se acercaba.

(Len POV)

Una chica…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba a una chica de cabellos rosas

-¿Eh…? Etto…

-Estas desnuda…- así que me quite la playera blanca que llevaba y se la ofrecí, ella la toma y se la puso inmediatamente…

-¡Gracias!- se trató de levantar la chica - ¡Duele!

Ella cayó en mis brazos así que la cargue, me di cuenta de que estaba muy lastimada de sus piernas…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía a mi castillo

-Me llamo Megurine Luka

-Tú… me salvaste cuando me estaba ahogando…

-¿Lo recuerdas?- me preguntaba sonrojada la peli rosa

-Sí, es el día en que conocí a la chica más hermosa de aquí…- note que Luka estaba ya muy roja y me preocupe

-¿En dónde vives?

-No… no recuerdo, no vivo aquí –decía mientras pensaba y miraba el cielo azul- mi familia y yo estábamos en un barco, este náufrago y desde eso no recuerdo nada

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

-¿Enserio?- pregunto muy feliz

-Si… y vamos a curar las heridas que tienes en las piernas

(Luka POV)

Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, me duelen mucho mis piernas pero eso no impedirá estar con mi príncipe, me llevo cargando hacia un gran castillo, todo adentro era hermoso, el pidió una pijama para mí, también cosas para curarme, nos dirigimos a un cuarto, lleno de pinturas y olía muy bien, me acostó en una gran cama que tenía sabanas rosas.

-¿Te duele mucho?- me preguntaba ese hermoso rubio

-Muy poco, ¡gracias!- sonrisa encantadora

-Eres muy linda- tocándome el rostro-

-¡Gracias!- respondí muy roja ya que el tacto de mi príncipe lo sentí muy cálido y lindo

-Cuéntame más sobre ti…

-Bueno soy una princesa, tengo otras 2 hermanas una es rubia como Tú y se llama Rin; y otra es castaña y se llama Meiko, mis papas son muy estrictos y casi nunca estoy sola.

-¿Tienes prometido?

-No- no podía evitar sonrojarme

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Algas marinas con unos pasteles de coral

-¡Qué extraño! Había escuchado que se comían pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo

-Bueno… son muy ricos

-Len, me dijeron que te trajera el alcohol y unas vendas… ¿qué te paso?- preguntaba en chico muy alto, peli azul y muy guapo

-Hola, buenas tardes…- salude a aquel chico

-Hola, buenas tardes…- me respondía mientras miraba a Len -¿Tú hermana perdida?

-No, la encontré en la playa

-¿No te dijeron tus papas que no debes recoger cosas del suelo? –decía el peli azul mientras me miraba -sin ofender

-Deja de decir tonterías- regañaba Len a su amigo

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosa señorita?- me preguntaba el hermoso chico peli azul

-Eh… etto… Luka Megurine ¿y usted?- respondía muy sonrojada ante el comentario del chico

-Me llamo Kaito Shion, Luka eres muy hermosa-

-Gracias- dije mientras miraba a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo

-Kaito dame el alcohol para ponerle en sus piernas...- decía Len

-Que aprovechado- se reía Kaito

-Deja de decir sandeces- mirada asesina -y si no me vas a ayudar mejor vete

-Está bien…- esquina emo

-Te va a doler…- Len me miraba fijamente -pero así es mejor, para que puedas bailar con migo en mi cumpleaños

-Si te duele mucho, solo dinos para que ya no te pongamos más…- decía ¿preocupado? Kaito

Len y kaito empezaron a ponerme esa cosa llamada ¨alcohol¨ duele mucho, pero no quiero que mi príncipe me vea como una llorona, después me envolvieron los pies con una especie de tela, estuvimos platicando mucho, hasta que llegaron las sirvientas y me pusieron un ¨pantalón¨ con una ¨playera¨ color rosa, len me dijo que era mejor que descansara así que se marchó con su amigo y yo saque mi collar…

(Len POV)

Deje a luka para que descansara, me siento feliz de haber encontrado a la chica que me salvó de morir, mañana en la mañana preparare todo para que en la presentación los dos luzcamos bien, mi preocupación ahora es no encontrar la princesa indicada para mantener la prosperidad del reino…

(Luka POV)

Cante frente al collar como mi hermana me lo dijo y se abrió, de pronto se escuchó una hermosa melodía, y pode ver a mi hermosa hermana Rin.

-¿En dónde estás?- preguntaba mi hermana preocupada

-En la superficie…

-Ah… en la superficie… -Procesando información- ¿Qué?

-Sí, mira -mostrándole mis pies, muy orgullosa- pies de humano

-¿En qué lio te metiste?- preguntaba Rin muy exaltada

-Solo hice lo que me dijiste, seguir a mi amor

-Yo te dije que lo siguieras, no que te convirtieras en humano y desaparecieras- gritando

-No te preocupes, estoy muy bien aquí

-¿Qué le digo a papa?

-Dile que salí de viaje con… no se… con alguien

-Está bien…

-Te voy a colgar, tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansada- cerrando el collar

Caí en un profundo sueño pensando en que las cosas maravillosas que pasaría mañana en su fiesta de mi príncipe, como es ¿bailar?, ¿Qué humanos conoceré? ¿Len me podría aceptar como su prometida…?

(Len POV)

Avise a mis padres de que tenía una huésped, ellos me dijeron que estaba bien y que la tratara como tal; estoy un poco preocupado ya que mi padre me dijo que al ver que aún no me decidía por alguna princesa, él había mandado a traer a mi prometida y que aparte aparecería en mi fiesta… eso no me gusta; por eso odio ser príncipe, nunca importa lo que tú quieres… solo importa el bienestar de los demás.


	3. Una coronación, una princesa

_**Perdón… no pude subir la conti rápido u. u tuve que ir a una horrible fiesta… pero ni modos, si puedo subo rápidamente el siguiente capi y por cierto ¡Gracias por comentar! Y sigan asiéndolo plis… porque si no moriré sabiendo que mis fics son horribles ¿Y no quieren que muera o sí? Mejor no respondan u. u sin nada más que decir me despido bye nye y ¡Las lolis conquistaran al mundo!**_

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

Me levante y fui directamente a la habitación de Luka, para darle los buenos días…

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte mientras tocaba la puerta

-Adelante-

-Buenos días- salude mientras me acercaba

-Buenos días-

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- pregunte mientras la ayude a sentarse con cuidado

-Sería un placer… -comento Luka levantándose con cuidado.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-No, gracias… debo recuperar la fuerza en mis piernas-

-Está bien, ven sígueme…-

-Está bien-

*EN EL COMEDOR*

-Pensé que estaban dándose sus besotes, por eso no me espere para desayunar con ustedes…- decía Kaito tratando de molestarme

-Cállate- respondí mandándole miradas asesinas y Luka ¿se sonrojo?

-Siéntense, hay helado…- decía Kaito mientras nos serbia un plato con helado sabor vainilla

-¿Helado?- pregunto Luka mientras miraba detenidamente el plato

-¿Nunca lo has probado?- Kaito se paró muy molesto

-No- contesto Luka mientras miraba a Kaito que la miraba compasivamente

-Toma- dije mientras le metía una cucharada a la boca

-¡Que rico!- dijo ella mientras se relamía los labios

-Si… si es rico- Kaito se volvió a sentar mientras devoraba un bote de su helado favorito- Se me olvido decirte que mi amada va a venir a tu fiesta…

-¿Tu amada?- pregunto muy intrigada Luka

-Sí, una princesa llamada Miku- conteste mientras me sentaba

-Debe ser muy linda para que sea del agrado de Kaito…- comento Luka mientras seguía comiendo

-Es hermosa, es perfecta- balbuceaba Kaito con cara de pervertido

-Déjalo, por cierto, hoy en la noche va a ser mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que te escogeremos un vestido Luka- dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello, ya que estoy agobiado y preocupado por lo mismo. Luka y Kaito solo asintieron mientras comían helado como desesperados.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Luka, nos llevaron varios vestidos, ella se puso cada uno de los vestidos y todos votamos por un vestido blanco que la hacía lucir muy hermosa, después fue el turno de Kaito, pero casi nos caemos al estilo anime al saber que él ya tenía el traje desde ayer, nos lo mostro era negro con una bufanda azul y solo faltaba que eligiera yo, me probé varios trajes pero ninguno me llamo la atención, hasta que me dio uno kaito que traía de sobra, era uno color azul, de camisa blanca y una mascada blanca, según luka, este resaltaba mis ojos azules.

Kaito no dejaba de mencionar a la princesa Miku, ya hasta me había hartado… después de eso, me solicitaron para que supervisara los preparativos de la fiesta, mientas Luka y Kaito se fueron al salón de música, pero obvio los dos no dejaron de comer helado…

(Luka POV)

Len tuvo que irse por lo de la fiesta y yo me quede con su amigo Kaito, primero pensé que era un tipo detestable, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es un chico sumamente lindo, cuando habla de los seres queridos, se le puede ver su lado sensible…

-¿Qué me cuentas de Len?- pregunte muy intrigada

-Bueno yo lo conocí cuando tenía 3 años, primero fue una relación diplomática con este reino y después nos fuimos frecuentando hasta que nos hicimos casi hermanos, él es muy divertido y le gusta mucho escribir, es talentoso tocando instrumentos, también posee una hermosa voz, por lo tanto es uno de los chicos más codiciados de los reinos, pero no cualquiera se acerca a él, bueno yo lo aprecio mucho…-

-Qué bonito- respondí mientras sonreía -y ¿Cómo es la princesa miku?

-Es hermosa y perfecta solo eso te puedo decir…-

-Suena como alguien muy poderoso-

-Lo es, es la hija de los reyes más poderosos y la princesa más codiciada de los reinos-

-¿Va a asistir a esta fiesta?-

-Sí, pero es de esperarse ya que Len, va a ser coronado esta noche, Así que la princesa más importante tiene que asistir…-

-¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero conocerla…-

-Si… bueno ya es tarde y Len no regresa, creo que será mejor que nos arreglemos para esta noche-

-¿Puedo cambiarme en tu cuarto? Es que no tengo mucha fuerza todavía en las piernas…-

-Claro, no te vayas a lastimar…- risa –Len te cobra como nueva-

*EN EL CUARTO*

Llegaron señoritas a ayudarme a vestir en la habitación, mientras que Kaito se vestía en el baño, me cepillaron mi cabello y pintaron mi rostro, también me pusieron ¨aretes¨ y ¨pulseras¨, me dieron unas ¨zapatillas¨ y Kaito salió arreglado.

-¡Que hermosa te vez Luka!- exclamo Kaito

-Gracias- respondí, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Vamos a buscar a Len…- Ofreciéndome un brazo, como todo un caballero

-Si…- Tomándome de su brazo

*EN EL SALON*

Todo estaba arreglado maravillosamente, había un lugar en donde se podía ¨bailar¨ y otro en donde te podías sentar, en medio de un gran escenario estaba Len (ya vestido) supervisando el lugar.

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo volando…- decía mientras ayudaba a poner una mesa

-No te preocupes ya estamos arreglados…- decía Kaito mientras sonreía a Len

-¡Qué guapa Luka!- decía Len mientras me veía detenidamente, así que me sonroje mucho y le dije ¨gracias¨ pero no quería que el apartara la vista de mi…

(Len POV)

Los invitados fueron llegando muy rápido, todos se presentaban a mi papa y a mí, la orquesta tocaba un hermoso vals, por educación tenía que bailar con todas la princesas, pero no iba a dejar sola a mi invitada de honor….

-Luka… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-Me encantaría pero… todavía me duelen mis piernas, mejor has lo correcto- acomodándome la mascada -y baila con las demás invitadas…

-Está bien- dije mientras sonreía -y ¿Kaito?

-Tiene tiempo que se fue…-

-De seguro fue a buscar a la princesa Miku-

-No te preocupes ¨yo te mirare desde mi lugar¨, si veo a Kaito te aviso-

-Está bien, con tu permiso…- y me aleja para seguir bailando con las demás invitadas…

(Miku POV)

No me agradan mucho las fiestas, pues siempre hay gente que se me amontona y chicos que intentan cortejarme, bueno, hoy no vine peinada de dos coletas y me metí con unas princesas para que no notaran mi presencia, al final solo me presentare al príncipe (pronto rey) Len Kagamine, la verdad no esperaba que funcionara mi plan, nadie se me ha acercado ¿o será porque estoy escondida en una parte del salón? -sonrisa de alivio- bueno… ahora no me moveré para que no me vean.

-¿Princesa Miku?- me pregunto un chico de cabellos azules

-Si… un placer conocerlo…- respondí un poco molesta, porque mi plan estaba funcionando perfectamente…

-Kaito Shion- se presentaba el chico mientras besaba mi mano

-Este… bueno, voy a ir a ver a una amiga, con su permiso- dije saliendo disparada

-*Es hermosa, tal y como recuerdo*- pensó Kaito -Si, adelante- pero el peli azul seguía a la verde aqua a donde ella fuera

Salí corriendo para que no me vieran, además ese príncipe Kaito ya me descubrió creo que será mejor salirme y regresar al final de la fiesta, ¿pero a donde me voy? ¡Ah! me acuerdo que es una playa… iré a mojarme -sonrisa tierna- hace mucho que no paseo lejos de mi reino…

(Luka POV)

Me duelen mucho mis piernas, ya no aguanto el dolor… mejor será que salga por un momento, además Len no notara que me fui, está muy atareado con las princesas, iré a la playa, a ver si nadie me ve…

*EN LA PLAYA*

Me quite mis zapatillas y metí mis pies al agua, obvio recogiendo mi vestido, porque si se moja sería un gran desperdicio… entonces fue cuando vi a alguien…

-Buenas noches…- salude a la delicada silueta que jugaba con el agua

-Buenas noches… princesa- decía una hermosa chica con una sonrisa encantadora

-*Esa chica es muy hermosa*- pensé -No, no soy princesa, solo soy Luka…

-Entonces buenas noches, señorita Luka- decía la chica mientras me saludaba de mano

-Buenas noches, ¿princesa?- respondí un poco confundida

-Princesa Miku… jajajaja pensé que arias un alboroto al verme- me decía con sonrisa traviesa

-Jajajaja lo se… si te viera mi amigo Kaito…- decía mientras miraba al castillo que se encontraba enfrente de nosotras

-Me vio… -dijo un poco triste- fue difícil quitármelo de encima

-Me lo imagino- dije mientras recordaba a Kaito hablándome de ella

-No le digas a nadie…-

-¿De qué?-

-Es que una princesa, no debería estar sola y mucho menos en una playa…- me dijo mientras seguía jugando con sus pies en el agua

-Entiendo…-

-Es que cuando estoy en el agua siento como si alguien me observara y me quitara toda la preocupación…- me decía, con una sonrisa muy linda

-¿Enserio?- pregunte sorprendida -y ¿crees en las sirenas?

-Me vas a creer loca, pero si…-

-Es difícil decírtelo pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Pero como me contaban de ti, pensé que sería muy seria y fría-

-Así debo ser… pero la gente que me conoce dice que soy adorable…-

-…Y hermosa-

-Jajajaja no es cierto- decía Miku aventándome agua con una mano

-¿Con que esas tenemos?- aventándole agua con los pies

-Jajajaja eres una buena amiga señorita Luka- decía cordialmente la verde aqua

-Igual usted princesa Miku-

-Dejemos las formalidades, solo dime Miku- me decía con sonrisa tierna

-Entonces, solo dime Luka- desarrugándome el vestido

-Será mejor que vallamos adentro…- Ayudándome con el vestido, pues es blanco y se iba a notar el agua

-Sí, amiga…-

Miku solo sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al enorme castillo de Len, no pude evitar sentirme mal al estar con una chica hermosa, la cual podría quitarme a mi amado…

*EN EL PALACIO*

Miku y yo entramos, nadie nos vio pues hay mucho príncipes (junto con Kaito) buscando a Miku, pero yo la estoy encubriendo y muchas princesas detrás de Len…

-¿En dónde te habías metido?- decía Kaito mientras me tomaba de la mano

-Estaba con mi amiga…- dije mientras trataba de soltarme

-Nos volvemos a ver, señor Kaito Shion- sonreía la princesa un poco molesta por la actitud de Kaito

-Princesa Miku- preguntaba Kaito muy sonrojado; mientras me ignoraba -¿quiere bailar conmigo esta pieza?

-Ve… -dije mientras susurraba al oído de mi nueva amiga- el no permitirá que se te acerque alguien

-Está bien- tomando de la mano a mi amigo peli azul -sería un placer…

(Len POV)

Las princesas no me dejan ni un segundo solito, yo quería que este cumpleaños solo estuviéramos Kaito y Luka, pero como hijo de un rey debo cumplir con estas obligaciones, todo estaba muy aburrido hasta que note que Kaito por primera vez en la vida bailaba con alguien, no podía ver quien, ni como era, habían mucho chicos y chicas mirando a la ¨pareja¨ así que bailare con la princesa Gumi, para acercarme mas a ellos…

-Kaito… Kaito…- Hablando muy bajito para que no lo escuchara Gumi

-¿Qué?- preguntaba irritado el peli azul

-¿Con quién estas bailando?-

-Con la princesa Miku- en cuanto escuche eso, hice una señal para el cambio de pareja, mientras Kaito rogaba que no lo hiciera.

-Ni modos…- dije mientras miraba a la hermosa chica que se encontraba enfrente de mí

-Buenas noches es un placer conocerlo…- decía la verde aqua mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-*Que guapa se ve así…*- pensaba mientras veía a la verde aqua que se vistió con un vestido rosa y se ató el pelo con una coleta, adornado de flores del mismo color –permítame presentarme princesa Miku, soy el príncipe Len Kagamine-

-¡Qué bueno! así ya no tengo que presentarme- decía mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

-*Su sonrisa es hermosa*- pensé y me quede contemplando a la chica que está enfrente mío -¿No le soy de su agrado?-

-No es eso- enseñándome su sonrisa que hace que se atonten todos- sino que, si los príncipes llegan a escuchar mi nombre, ninguno me dejaría en paz…

-Comprendo…- dije atontado

-¿Qué me cuenta?-

-Bueno… que no me gusta esta fiesta…-

-Entiendo -con gotita estilo anime- pero espero que le agrade mi regalo de cumpleaños -sonrisa traviesa

-¿Regalo de cumpleaños?- dije mientras me emocionaba la idea de que ella fuera mi regalo

-Sí, uno especial, hablando de eso… no debí esconderme porque todos me conocerán cuando se lo entregue…-

-De seguro va a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado…-

-No sea así… -Mirada tierna.

-Princesa, -sonrojo- ¿le gustaría dar una vuelta con migo en la playa?

-Me encantaría -sonrisa- pero… ¿no será imposible que nos vayamos sin que Kaito o las princesas nos sigan?

-No, nada más observa -acercándome a la princesa Gumi- princesa Gumi el príncipe Kaito busca pareja, será mejor que se presente con el… pero no le diga a nadie -guiñando el ojo

-Gracias príncipe- haciendo reverencia -me voy…- Dirigiéndose a un grupo de princesas

-¿Y eso de que sirve?- preguntaba mi hermosa princesa mientras miraba a todos lados preocupada de que la vieran

-La princesa le dirá a todas eso, se amontonaran por él y nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de escapar…- dije muy orgulloso de mi plan

-Que listo…-

Esperamos a que todas las princesas se amontonaran con Kaito y salimos corriendo hacia la playa, no sé pero en cuanto vi a la princesa Miku, sentí que yo quería estar con ella…

*EN LA PLAYA*

-¿Le gusta el agua?- pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a la orilla del mar

-Sí, me encanta… pero casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de jugar con ella- respondía Miku triste

-¿Así?- tome a Miku de la cintura, cargándola y llevándola más hacia el fondo

-Jajajaja príncipe… nos vamos a mojar mucho-

-Dime Len… y no importa princesa, oportunidades de jugar como esta no hay muchas…-

-Dime Miku…- sonrisa picarona -o sufrirás las consecuencias-

-¿Qué me va a hacer princesa Miku?- pregunte mientras la acercaba más a mí…

-Pues esto… -Aventándome agua con las manos

-Esto es una guerra -atacándola

-Ya, ya me rindo…- decía Miku mientras se alisaba el vestido -puede hacer conmigo lo que usted quiera…

-Bueno… el príncipe quiere que se quede en el palacio más tiempo-

-Bueno, la princesa debe pedir autorización de sus mayores…-

-Terminando la fiesta hablaremos al reino de la princesa para la autorización…-

-Está bien, pero hay que ir adentro sino se va a preocupar el rey- decía la princesa mientras se abrazaba ella misma, no me había dado cuenta de que ella solo llevaba un vestido y hacia mucho frio

-Toma…- Dándole mi saco -mi princesa no puede enfermarse…

-Gracias- poniéndose el saco -pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos ven todos mojados?

-No nos dirán nada… -Ofreciéndole mi brazo- ¿Viene?

-Será un honor- dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo con sus manos, lo que me parecía muy lindo…

*EN EL PALACIO*

-Bueno… es hora de que se le corone al príncipe como nuevo heredero a mi reino- decía mi padre mientras me buscaba insistentemente con la mirada

-En un momento vuelvo- dije mientras besaba la mano de mi hermosa verde aqua -no vaya a escapar como Cenicienta…

-No le prometo nada- me respondía con una sonrisa juguetona

Me dirigí arriba del escenario pero no perdía de vista a Miku, la verdad no quería que este maravilloso sueño terminara, en cuanto me vio mi padre hice una reverencia.

-Hoy es el día en el que te conviertes en un rey ¿prometes tomar buenas decisiones y hacer llevar a la prosperidad al reino?- preguntaba mi padre mientras sostenía su corona en sus manos.

-Lo prometo…-

Mi padre quito cuidadosamente la corona de príncipe y coloco la nueva, la de rey; mientras me miraba orgulloso y me daba un abraso.

-Desde este momento eres rey- dijo el e inmediatamente todos lo presente comenzaron a aplaudir- ahora que comience el vals…

Baje de escenario y me dirigí inmediatamente a la princesa verde aqua que sonreía ampliamente…

¿Señorita me permite esta pieza?- pregunte muy sonrojado

-Será un honor… Rey Kagamine- tomando mi mano y dirigiéndose al centro

-Ahora que soy rey, me gustaría pedir permiso a sus superiores para que permitan que se quede aquí…-

-Me encantaría…- me respondía sonrojada mi hermosa princesa

Estábamos muy entretenidos mirándonos a los ojos y no nos dimos cuenta de que se acercaba mi padre.

-Hacen una bonita pareja…- dijo el, haciendo que los dos nos ruborizáramos mucho.

-Señorita Hatsune ¿me permite esta pieza?- preguntaba alegremente mi padre, como si ya se conocieran…

-Será un honor- respondía Miku mientras hacia una reverencia y se alejaba con mi padre.

-¿Me permite bailar con usted?- le decía a mi madre que se encontraba sentada frente a nosotros

-Claro hijo… puedo notar que te gusta la señorita Hatsune- me sonroje mucho y asentí con la cabeza, a mi madre nunca sería capaz de mentirle

-Es una buena princesa…-

Bailamos mucho tiempo, mi padre con mi princesa y yo con mi madre; hasta que note que se había cansado mi acompañante y nos dirigimos a sentar un momento, inmediatamente Miku y mi padre también se acercaron a acompañarnos.

*EN UNA MESA*

-Papa, quiero pedir permiso para que Miku sea una invitada especial…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba mi padre con una gran sonrisa

-Quiero que se quede aquí en el palacio un tiempo-

-¿Y ya le preguntaste si ella quiere?- interfirió mi madre

-¡Me encantaría!- respondía Miku mientras nos dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Entonces… ¿Qué están esperando?- decía mi padre muy feliz

-¡Gracias papa!- respondió Miku abrasando a mi padre

-¿Papa?- pregunte curioso

-La princesa es como de la familia, por eso le pedí que me dijera papa-

-Es un honor…- respondía Miku muy sonrojada

-Bueno creo que es hora de que Miku le entregue su regalo a Len…- respondía mi madre con una gran sonrisa, inmediatamente se paró Miku y se retiró al frente del escenario.

-Bueno… este es mi regalo, para el príncipe Len…- decía Miku tomando asiento junto a un piano -le regalo mi canción Bad Apple…

Miku empezó a tocar esa hermosa canción, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, esa chica tan inocente, tan buena bailando, traviesa, decente, hermosa… termino de tocar y yo por supuesto me levante y le aplaudí, ella bajo del escenario se acercó, me abraso y me dijo:-¨feliz cumpleaños¨- a ella no le importó que yo fuera rey, que el reino es mío, sino solo se preocupó por darme un buen regalo de cumpleaños…

(Miku POV)

El rey Len es muy lindo, siento como si lo conociera de años… me encanta la idea de estar más tiempo en su reino, ahora que lo pienso buscare a mi hermosa amiga de cabello rosa…

-¿Te puedo hablar de miku ni~?- preguntaba Len mientras me tomaba inconscientemente de la mano.

-¡Claro! Entonces yo te diré: -pensando- Len-kun

-Por supuesto- me respondía Len muy sonrojado

-Len-kun…-

-Dime Miku ni~…-

-Me voy a retirar unos minutos-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Len muy triste

-Voy a ver una amiga-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-Claro… bueno si gustas-

-Pero que no nos vea Kaito, si no va a hacer escandalo-

-Lo sé- respondí preocupada pensando en que si Kaito me encontraba no me iba a dejar en paz.

*dirigiéndose hacia Luka*

-¡Luka!- dije mientras la tomaba de las manos

-¿La conoces?- preguntaba Len mientras miraba a Luka

-Nos conocimos hoy en la fiesta- respondía apropiadamente mi amiga peli rosada

-¿Se conocen?- pregunte muy curiosa

-Vive conmigo- respondió inmediatamente Len

-¿Es tu prometida?- pregunte muy intrigada, mientras miraba el sonrojo de Luka –aquí estoy de sobra- dije mientras me retiraba.

-No- dijo Len mientras me tomaba de la mano -ella es como mi hermana.

-Jajajaja esta cabeza mía- dije mientras ocultaba el sonrojo que había provocado la acción de Len

-Miku se va a quedar con nosotros en el palacio- Len le dijo a Luka mientras jugaba con mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los mios.

-¿No es grandioso?- pregunte dando pequeños saltitos -podremos jugar, nadar, peinarnos, como hermanas…

-Va a ser divertido…- respondió Luka mientras miraba a Len un poco… ¿triste?

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto Len inmediatamente evadiendo la mirada triste de Luka

-Así estoy bien, gracias- respondí

-Igual yo- dijo Luka

-Bueno voy por algo, no me tardo- dijo mientras soltaba mi mano con dificultad y se retiraba

-¿Te sientes mal? Te veo distraída- pregunte muy preocupada a Luka

-No es nada, solo que tengo sueño…- respondió ella

-Entiendo… pero si vas a ser la hermanita del rey, debes acostumbrarte a estos horarios- dije mientras sonreía para que se sintiera segura

-Cierto…- dijo Luka con un bostezo

Len ya no llego porque muchas princesas se le amontonaron, por otra parte la mayoría de los invitados se retiró, mientras tanto yo platicaba con Luka y Kaito (me encontró) hasta que todos los invitados se retiraron, nos pudimos ir…

-Lo siento miku ni~- se disculpaba Len mientras me sonreía -no pude atenderte, pero mañana podremos estar más tiempo juntos, mis padres ya avisaron a los tuyos sobre tu estancia aquí…

-Ay si, ay si ¿desde cuándo tan amigos?- preguntaba Kaito a Len

-Jajajaja desde que baile con el- dije tomando del brazo a Len -¿me puedes mostrar mi habitación? Tengo mucho sueño…

-Vamos a dejar a Luka y a Kaito- sonrojo -después te llevo a la tuya ¿está bien?

-Claro…- respondí

*EN LA HABIATACION DE LUKA*

-¡Gracias, buenas noches!- decía Luka que ya se encontraba acostada en su cama

-Buenas noches- respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches, si necesitas algo, solo llámame- decía Len mostrando una campanita de cristal

-Buenas noches…- se despedía Kaito

*HABITACION DE KAITO*

-Buenas noches, hermano- se despedía Len mientras que yo miraba divertida los pucheros de Kaito

-Buenas noches Kaito- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches princesa- respondía Kaito muy rojo

*HABITACION DE MIKU*

-Aquí dormirás mi princesa…- decía Len mostrándome una hermosa habitación, decorada con el tema de la playa, había una gran cama con sabanas color verde, muchas lámparas, un librero, un closet, etc.

-¡Qué bonita habitación!-

-Toma- respondía Len dándole una pijama de él -lo siento, no pude conseguir de mujer

-No te preocupes- dije tomándola -¿me puedes esperar a que me cambie?

-Si- respondió el con una mirada un tanto ¿lujuriosa?, no hice caso a eso y me metí a lo que se supone que es un baño y me cambie rápidamente; pero no evitaba pensar que Len me miraba un poco extraño…

*unos minutos después*

-Gracias- dije saliendo del baño -me queda un poco grande, pero es cómoda-

-*¡Que sexi!*- pensó el rubio –Jajajaja, bueno ya me voy…-

-Buenas noches- me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches…- respondió el un tanto sonrojado mientras salía

En cuanto Len se fue yo me dispuse a dormir…

(Len POV)

No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, desde que conocí a Miku, mi mundo ha cambiado, ella no es como las otras princesas, además de que es hermosa, gentil y graciosa, -tocándose la mejilla- un beso de Miku -sonrojo- no espera que estoy pensando…

*En mi cuarto*

Debo estar mal para pensar cosas que nunca van a suceder, ¿Cómo me puedo sentir atraído por Miku? pero aun así, estas semanas con mi hermosa princesa verde aqua, van a ser las mejores de mi vida…

(Luka POV)

Que sueño tengo -sobándome las piernas- y me duelen mucho mis piernas, pero me alegra saber que estaré más tiempo con Len; aunque siento como mucho odio hacia Miku cuando el la toma de la mano… -sacando otra vez mi collar- ~cantando~

-¿Hermanita?- preguntaba Rin preocupada

-Si…-

-Ahora explícame bien lo que pasa- me decía mientras se escondía en su habitación

-Bueno hice un trato con la bruja Teto-

-¿Qué? –Gritando- ¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Tengo 5 días como humana, para enamorar al príncipe con el que estoy viviendo…-

-¿Qué te pidió a cambio?-

-Nada- sonreí ampliamente

-¡No puede ser posible! Algo está muy mal aquí…

-Ya me voy tengo mucho sueño- cerrando el collar

Y me quede dormida pensando en estos días que voy a estar con mi amado Len…


	4. Yo? celos?

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

Me levante temprano para bañarme y arreglarme, kaito fue a comprar cosas para una sorpresa que le tenemos preparada a las chicas… ya termine; ahora iré a buscar a Luka.

*HABITACION DE LUKA*

~toc-toc~

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte

-Adelante-

-Qué guapa- mirando a Luka, pues llevaba un vestido amarillo de mangas largas y zapatillas

-Gracias- sonrojo -Miku vino a dejarme ropa para que me cambiara

-Bueno… dejo que termines de arreglarte, más al rato vengo por ti, Kaito y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes- saliendo del cuarto.

*CUARTO DE MIKU*

~toc-toc~

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte, espere poco tiempo y pensé: *creo que no hay nadie* -voy a pasar…- *No está miku ni~* pensé de nuevo pero ahora más preocupado.

-Buenos días- me saludaba Miku con una tierna sonrisa

-Buenos días- me sonroje mucho pues Miku solo tenía puesta una toalla

-Espérame un momento, me voy a ir a cambiar- dijo la verde aqua mientras tomaba su ropa y se metía al baño, así que decidí sentarme en su cama y esperarla.

*15 min. Después*

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Miku dándose una vuelta

-Hermosa- respondí e inmediatamente me sonroje, Miku llevaba un vestido blanco corto, con encajes verdes, dos coletas, un moño verde y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Enserio?- sonrojo -¡Gracias!- dijo Miku dando un salto hacia mí, lo que provocó que cayéramos sobre la cama

-Miku ni~- me sonroje mucho y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Len…- susurraba Miku mirando mis ojos muy sonrojada

-Lo siento –abrasándola- no debí hacerlo…-

-No te preocupes-

-Princesa… -Acercando mis labios a los de Miku- debemos irnos, tengo una sorpresa para usted…- dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse pero la verdad yo quería quedarme más tiempo así.

-Está bien… vamos a ver a Luka…- dijo mi princesa así que la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al cuarto de la peli rosada.

*EN EL CUARTO DE LUKA*

-¡Luka! Te ves hermosa- dijo Miku mientras abrazaba a Luka

-Gracias- respondió muy sonrojada la peli rosada

-vámonos chicas… ya debe estar preparada la sorpresa…- dije mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de Miku inconscientemente y las llevaba a la playa.

*EN LA PLAYA*

En la noche no pude dormir, así que fui a la habitación de Kaito, el me comento que un día paseando en la playa encontró una cabaña muy bonita, así que decidimos desayunar ahí con las chicas…

-Desayunaremos ahí- dije mientras señalaba la cabaña que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

-¡Qué bonita!- decía Miku mientras yo apretaba más su mano

-¡Hola miku!- se acercaba Kaito a saludar, así que mi princesa me soltó rápidamente y se dirigió a saludarlo.

-Hola Kaito- saludaba mi princesa a mi amigo con un beso en la mejilla ¿Por qué me siento con ganas de golpear a mi mejor amigo? Me pregunte mientras veía muy molesto la escena que compartían esos dos, esperen ¿mi princesa? ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- preguntaba Luka mientras me tomaba de la mano, así que correspondí a su gesto, pero aun así me sentía muy molesto.

-Compre emparedados- decía Kaito mientras abría la puerta, para que entráramos.

*ADENTRO*

-Siéntate Luka…- decía mi adorada verde aqua mientras retiraba una silla para Luka

-Gracias- respondió Luka, sentándose rápidamente así que yo también retire una silla para mi princesa…

-Toma asiento Miku ni~…- dije mientras le sonreía y ella se sentó y me dijo cortésmente -gracias- eso me hizo muy feliz.

-Coman lo que gusten…- decía Kaito mientras dejaba un gran plato con emparedados -tenemos mucho tiempo…-

-Tomen…- dije mientras serbia refresco.

-¡Rico!- decía Luka mientras comía rápidamente

-Tiene razón Luka, están riquísimos…- dijo muy alegre Miku

-Compre diferentes, unos tienen carne, otros marisco, etc.- explicaba Kaito y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-El mío tiene carne- decía Miku acercándolo a Kaito -¿quieres?-

-Claro…- respondió el muy sonrojado mientras comía un cacho del emparedado de mi princesa… ¡No, ella le acaba de dar un beso indirecto! Eso no está bien… sus besos son solo míos… esperen… No es que este celoso, solo que no me gusta que tomen lo que es mío.

-Miku, prueba el mío, es de helado- Luka le dio un trozo a Miku, ella lo comió y dijo que estaba muy rico, así que mire muy contento como ella sonreía.

-Miku tienes un poco de helado en la cara- dijo mi amigo mientras señalaba el lugar en donde lo tenía.

-¿Ya?- pregunto la verde aqua mientras se limpiaba la mejilla.

-No, lo tienes aquí- Kaito le limpio con la mano, provocando un sonrojo en Miku ¿Por qué te sonrojas con el Miku? No, no lo hagas…

-Miku ni~ vallamos a jugar afuera- dije mientras miraba a Kaito, haciéndole entender que no me gusta que toquen a mi princesa.

-Me parece bien- me respondió ella y enseguida Luka se paro y tomo de la mano a mi princesa mientras salían, vigilaba a Kaito… que no paraba de mirar a Miku.

*A FUERA*

-¿Qué quieren jugar?- pregunto Kaito

-No se…- dijo Miku quitándose las zapatillas -a que no me atrapas Kaito- decía ella mientras se echaba a correr.

-No huyas princesa…- Kaito comenzó a correr detrás de la verde aqua que no paraba de sonreír, así que me senté alado de Luka mientras no evitaba sentirme celoso…

(Miku POV)

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero el vestido no me daba mucha libertad que digamos y Kaito al final me atrapo

-Bueno, ahora puedes pedir un deseo… yo te lo cumpliré- dije mientras sonreía ampliamente, pero no paraba de mirar a Len.

-Deseo que me dé un beso- dijo Kaito con voz seductora.

Lo tome del cuello y me acerque -está bien- conteste mientras me acercaba cada vez más y le di un beso en la mejilla -concedido…- echándome a correr, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Que tramposa!- me reclamaba Kaito todo rojo.

-Yo no soy tramposa, solo te di lo que me pediste- abrasando a Luka -onechan, defiéndeme de ese pervertido- dije poniendo carita de cachorrito, Luka de inmediato se paró y...

-Shu, shu- echándolo con la mano -vete pervertido…-

-No soy pervertido- decía Kaito haciendo pucheros

-Onechan- refiriéndome a Luka -vamos a mojarnos-

-Está bien…- respondió ella mientras señalaba a Kaito -no te acerques pervertido-

*EN EL AGUA*

Luka y yo comenzamos a aventarnos agua mientras reíamos muy felices, es la primera vez que encuentro una amiga tan linda como ella… es la hermana que nunca tuve, de pronto la abrase y nos caímos en la arena, así que la ayude a levantarse mientras exprimía mi cabello y sonreía ampliamente ¿Qué es lo que ven los chicos? Parecen hipnotizados…

(Len POV)

¡Que hermosa es Miku! Y se ve tan bien mojada… estaba muy concentrado con ella hasta que Kaito me hablo:

-Bonita escena ¿no Len?- visión pervertida.

-La verdad si…- Visión pervertida

-¿No quieren jugar?- gritaba Luka mientras se acercaba con Miku.

-No gracias, estamos disfrutando la vista- respondimos los dos, de inmediato Miku se acercó a Kaito…

-Por favor onichan- decía Miku con cara te perrito -juega conmigo…-

-Está bien- respondía Kaito -solo porque tú me lo pides-

-¿vas a jugar conmigo Len-kun?- preguntaba mi princesa mientras me abrasaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Está bien…- respondí muy rojo -solo por Miku ni~-

(Miku POV)

-A ver quién se rinde en nuestra guerra de agua- abrasando a Luka- el que pierda debe hacer la comida del otro… Luka estará conmigo así que ustedes dos son equipo, las reglas son: no importa como pero deben hacernos decir ¨nos rendimos¨-

-Entendimos- respondieron Luka, Len y Kaito.

-En sus marcas -tomando agua con las manos- ¿listos? –Preparándome- ¡fuera! -aventándoles agua.

-Miku ataca a Kaito- me decía Luka mientras me cubría.

-Está bien onechan- saltando hacia Kaito -toma, toma, toma -*rayos no funciona aventarle agua, ¡ya se!* pensé- onichan -voz seductora- ¿me puedes revisar un lunar que tengo aquí?- señalándole mi cuello.

Kaito comenzó a examinarme el cuello, mientras que Luka atacaba a Len; pero él se dio cuenta y le aventó agua a su amigo; así que me colgué de Kaito y le pedí que me protegiera.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré- decía Kaito atacando a Len.

-Onichan- dije susurrándole al oído -quiero que digas nos rendimos…-

-Lo que pidas mi princesa- tomando aliento -no rendimos-

-¡Sí!, ganamos, que poweroso- dije mientras abrazaba a Luka y nos dirigíamos a la orilla de la playa -hicieron un buen trabajo defendiéndose… se merecen un premio- señalando a Luka -pueden hacer con mi Luka lo que quieran- y hubo un silencio muy extraño- jajajaja no es cierto -muerta de risa- yo les cocinare, solo ustedes va a comprar las cosas al pueblo ¡Comeremos filetes!-

-¡Gracias! Que linda en un momento volvemos- respondieron Len y Kaito.

Ellos se retiraron y yo le propuse a Luka que nos fuéramos a la cabaña, ya que empezaba a hacer un poco de frio.

*EN LA CABAÑA*

-Miku, cuéntame más sobre tu vida…- me preguntaba mi amiga Luka.

-¿Mi vida? Bueno es aburrida…-

-Pero eres tan linda y divertida…-

-Bueno, lo soy cuando no tengo que estar atendiendo mis responsabilidades de princesa, las que son: ser hermosa y perfecta…-

-Te entiendo- me respondía Luka triste.

-Pero siempre hay momentos en los que me puedo escabullir como este… -Sonrisa- y ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

-Bueno, no recuerdo mucho…-

-Ya veo -abrasándola- cuando necesites algo, solo dímelo…-

-¡Ya llegamos!- decían los chicos entrando en la acabaña.

-Bienvenidos a casa- respondimos Luka y yo.

-Así parece que llegue a la casa de mi esposa- decía Len apenado.

-Seria genial que así me recibiera Miku todos los días- dijo Kaito

(Luka POV)

Me di cuenta de que Len se sintió incomodo ante el comentarios de Kaito, no entiendo por qué se comporta así desde que llego Miku. Kaito y Len, le entregaron a Miku muchas bolsas con los ingredientes y de inmediato ella los tomo y se metió a la cocina y todos la seguimos.

-Apártense un poco- dijo Miku tomando un cuchillo -acabare pronto…-

Empezó a cocinar como toda una chef profesional, cada corte perfecto, cada especia bien añadida sin exagerar, hasta que termino, la mesa ya estaba de nuevo preparada para que comiéramos y todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Miku era muy buena cocinera y así comimos mientras platicábamos.

(Miku POV)

*MEDIA HORA DESPUES*

Me la he pasado tan bien… estos momentos que puedo disfrutar con mis amigos… acostados en la arena… viendo el hermoso anochecer, esas estrellas tan hermosas… de pronto Kaito me abraso, no me lo quiete de encima porque él es un buen chico y yo sé que él no se aprovecharía de la situación… así que me voltee hacia el… tengo mucho sueño…

(Len POV)

No sé por qué, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que Miku esté en brazos de Kaito, ¿Por qué él y yo no?, de pronto sentí que Luka se recargaba de mí, así que la revise y… se quedó dormida al igual que mi princesa…

-¡Que hermosa es miku!- decía Kaito cargándola y levantándose -será mejor que no vallamos sino se van a resfriar-

-Está bien- dije mientras miraba a Miku

-Será mejor que yo cargue a Luka…- dijo mi amigo mientras me entregaba a la hermosa verde aqua y el cargaba a mi amiga peli rosada.

*EN EL CASTILLO*

-Buenas noches hermano, iré a dejar a Luka a su habitación- me dijo Kaito mientras se dirigía a la habitación de mi huésped.

*HABITACION DE MIKU*

Deje a Miku en su cama, la tape y le di un beso en su frente, me retire a mi cuarto y pensé en lo bien que no la pasaríamos mañana…

_**Perdón por no subir rápido las contis… pero aquí está la prometida sigan leyendo ¿vale? Y dejen comentarios… esos me ayudan a mejorar y a agregar más cosas que les gusten a ustedes mis amables lectores bueno bye nye**_


	5. Una declaracion

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

Me desperté un poco adolorida, agarre mi toalla, ropa y me fui al cuarto de Luka…

*HABITACION DE LUKA*

~toc-toc~

-Adelante- me decía mi amiga así que pase, la salude como simpre y me senté en su cama.

-Vengo a proponerte algo…- dije mientras la tomaba de sus manos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?, esto parece serio-

-¡Vamos a bañarnos juntas!- dije mientras la jalaba asía el baño.

-Me parece bien…- de pronto escuchamos como tocaban en la puerta

~toc-toc~

-Adelante- contesto Luka.

-Buenos días- saludaba Len mientras entraba; así que también lo saludamos y volvimos a lo que estábamos.

-¿Por qué tan temprano están jugando?- preguntaba el mientras veía como jalaba a Luka al baño.

-No estamos jugando…- dije mientras hacía pucheros.

-Miku vino para que nos bañáramos juntas- me defendió mi amiga peli rosada mientras tomaba su toalla.

-¿No sería que quiere jugar?- pregunto de nuevo Len.

-Nop, porque si quisiera jugar, te invitaría también a ti…- respondí mientras le sacaba la lengua en señal de que se fuera.

-Bueno… si se van a bañar juntas, me voy para no interrumpirlas…- me decía Len saliendo.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos!- dije mientras jalaba insistentemente a Luka.

(Len POV)

*HABITACION DE KAITO*

-Buenos días- dije mientras entraba y me sentaba en la cama de mi amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dejaron entrar a su cuarto las chicas?-

-No es eso…- respondí.

-¿Entonces?-

-Fui a saludar a Luka y encontré a Miku ahí, después dijeron que se iban a bañar juntas…- dije.

-¿Enserio?- note que Kaito puso una mirada muy extraña mientras se sonrojaba y salía de su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte mientras lo seguía.

-Voy a espiarlas- me respondió mi amigo mientras entraba con cuidado al cuarto de las chicas para no hacer ruido.

-Eso no es apropiado- dije sentándose con Kaito a espaldas de la puerta del baño en donde están las chicas

-Shh! No me dejas escuchar…- cara pervertida ON.

(Miku POV)

-Luka ¿te lavo el cabello?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella para aplicarle el champo.

-Está bien- me respondía.

-Tienes un cabello hermoso- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Gracias…- me decía mientras jugaba con el agua.

(Len POV)

-No escucho nada interesante- me decía Kaito mientras se pegaba cada vez más a la puerta.

-¿Qué querías escuchar?- preguntaba mientras también me pegaba más a la puerta.

-Miku, tienes un bonito cuerpo…- decía Luka

-¡O mi dios!- gritamos Kaito y yo mientras tapábamos nuestra hemorragia nasal.

-Onechan para, que me vas a chivear…- decía Miku mientras se escuchaba que jugaba con el agua.

-¡Miku!- volvimos a gritar con hemorragia nasal precoz.

(Miku POV)

Me acerque a Luka y le dije que Len y Kaito nos estaban espiando así que decidimos tenderles una trampa para que dejaran de ser tan pervertidos.

-Onechan las tienes muy grandes…- dije gritando para que los chicos escucharan.

-Luka, que sexi…- escuchamos que decían los chicos con un tono muy morboso.

-Si, la verdad me las cuido mucho, pero… las tenemos del mismo tamaño…- decía Luka poniéndose ropa que encontró.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte con voz seductora -espero que a mi marido le guste su tamaño…- Terminando de vestirme con ropa de Len que encontré.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso Miku ni~! Serás una buena esposa- volvimos a escuchar atrás de la puerta, muriendo de la hemorragia.

-Si –respondía Luka tomando una cubeta con agua- vamos a vestirnos ¿no?

-¡Qué crees, se me olvido la ropa afuera! –dije de nuevo con voz sexi- tendremos que salir así para cambiarnos… -Tomando una cubeta con agua y abriendo suavemente la puerta para que no escucharan los chicos.

(Len POV)

-¡Van a salir desnudas!- dijimos los dos muy emocionados -Un sueño hecho realidad-

-Vamos a escondernos debajo de esa mesa- le dije a Kaito señalándola.

-Está bien- me respondió metiéndose bajo la mesa.

-Onechan…- escuchamos a Miku acercándose a la mesa y levantando el mantel.

-¡Tomen!- grito Luka arrojándonos agua -por espiarnos en la ducha-

-Y por ser tan pervertidos –contestaba Miku mientras nos vaciaba de nuevo otra cubeta con agua-… hoy no nos verán en todo el día…

Miku y Luka salieron corriendo del cuarto muy enojadas; la verdad si necesitábamos el baño de agua fría, pero no debían haber escapado del palacio, me preocupan, nunca han estado lejos de las playas… así que nos dirigimos a la salida, me preocupa que miku se pierda…

Parte de miku:

Salimos en carruaje hacia el pueblo, nunca pensé que sería buena hasta manejando carruajes, jojojojo quien diría que hasta para manejar esas cosas extrañas soy una expertasa, íbamos platicando Luka y yo hasta que llegamos al pueblo…

-Luka ¿quieres de desayunar?- pregunte mientras ayudaba a mi amiga a bajar.

-Si- me respondió tocándose el estómago -tengo mucha hambre…-

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos ahí?- señalando un restaurante.

-Está bien- Luka me agarro la mano y nos dirigimos caminando hacia el lugar.

-Mira ahí vienen Len y Kaito- dije mientras señalaba otro carruaje que venía a toda prisa.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Ven- dije mientras jalaba a mi amiga a una tienda de ropa.

*ADENTRO DE LA TIENDA*

-¿Qué hacemos para que no nos descubran?- me pregunto Luka mientras vigilaba con la mirada a los chicos.

-Vamos a comprar ropa, para que no nos reconozcan- dije tomando ropa de hombre -toma, tu esta y yo esta- señalando los vestidores -cámbiate ahí mientras yo pago-.

-Está bien- Luka se puso un pantalón informal con una playera blanca de mangas largas, una chamarra café que hacía que no se notase su busto, ocultando su cabello largo con una gorra café.

-Lo que se tiene que hacer- dije mientras suspiraba y me ponía un pantalón blanco informal con una playera azul de mangas cortas, una chamarra blanca para que no se me viera el busto y metiéndome el pelo en una gorra.

-Ya estoy lista- dije tomando a Luka de las manos -bueno el plan es que crean que somos hombres y podamos pasar todo el día aquí-

-¿No se darán cuenta de que somos nosotras?-

-No- soltando la mano de Luka -conseguiremos novias-

-¿Novias? Pero a mí me gustan los hombres…- me respondía Luka mientras se ruborizaba mucho.

-Jajajaja no, yo solo lo digo para piensen que somos hombres, además nos vemos muy bien, no tardaran en invitarnos a salir las chicas-

-Entiendo…- me respondió mientras salíamos de la tienda.

*AFUERA*

-Ya viste… Len está detrás de nosotras- dije susurrándole.

-Está bien ¡que comience el plan!- dijo Luka susurrándome.

*ADENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE*

-¿Qué vas a pedir ¨Luki¨?- pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué tal un omelet?- me respondió ella mientras miraba el menú.

-Disculpe hermosa señorita ¿nos podría atender?- pregunte mientras trataba de sonreír como Len cuando esta serio.

-Cla… claro- respondía la mesera muy roja -¿Qué va a pedir?-

-¿Qué nos recomienda?- pregunto Luka con un tono picaron -Una preciosura como tú, debe saber mucho sobre lo mejor del restaurante-

-A… yo… bueno… es muy rico el omelet…- nos respondió la chica muy roja.

-Bueno, tráiganos 2 omelets y una jarra de jugo de naranja por favor…- pedí cortésmente.

-Si… si- retirándose muy roja.

-Salimos buenas para esto…- me decía Luka mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Sí, no se dio cuenta…- dije muy orgullosa de mi actuación.

Desayunamos muy rico, la chica tenia razón ese omelet era muy sabroso; platicamos mucho sobre como Luka conoció a Len, a mí me pareció muy cómico… pero siento que me esconde algo. Después de terminar de comer salimos al centro…

-¿Quieres pasear?- le pregunte a mi amiga mientras veía los lugares a los que podíamos asistir.

-¡Claro!...-

(Len POV)

Hemos buscado a las chicas por todas partes y es más difícil cuando hay muchas personas detrás de ti… buscare en la feria del pueblo, nunca creí que fueran tan escurridizas…

(Miku POV)

Fuimos al centro y ¡Encontramos una feria! Vimos muchas veces a Len, pero no nos reconoce, es muy divertido, ahora pensare en como disfrutar la feria sin que él nos interrumpa…

-Luki…- le preguntaba a mi amiga Luka, ya que anteriormente decidimos hablarnos con nombres de hombre…

-Dime Mikuo…-

-Escoge dos chicas- dije apuntando a una bolita.

-Esa y esa- señalando a dos chicas, una chica con cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color y otra del mismo color de cabello pero con los ojos verdes.

-Vamos a convencerlas de que nos acompañen a la feria, no quiero que el pervertido de Len nos interrumpa- dije acercándome a la bolita.

-Buenas tardes hermosas señoritas…- dijo Luka mientras veíamos muy divertidas la reacción de toda la bolita.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme en esta hermosa tarde a la feria?- dije mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes… que quede claro que soy muy seductora, además de que se conseguir lo que quiero.

-¡Claro, sería un placer!- me respondía muy roja la chica.

-Sería un honor que me dejara acompañarla en esta tarde…- decía Luka mientras besaba la mano de la joven de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Claro sería un placer!- dijo muy emocionada la peliroja.

*EN LA FERIA*

-Mi nombre es Mikuo y usted hermosa dama ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte mientras veía todos los genialosos juegos de la feria, ya que como una princesa nunca tuve la oportunidad de asistir a una.

-Mi nombre es Momone Momo- me respondía mi acompañante.

-Mi nombre es Luki ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?- preguntaba Luka a la chica que llevaba de la mano.

-Miki furukawa-

-Kaito esta atrás de nosotras- dije en un susurro a Luka.

-No lo veas, se va a dar cuenta, subámonos a una atracción- me contesto mi amiga.

-Lindas señoritas ¿les gustaría entrar a la casa embrujada?- pregunte mientras tomaba a Momo

-¡Claro!- contestaron las chicas al unísono.

*ADENTRO DE LA CASA EMBRUJADA*

La atracción estaba muy fea en el sentido bueno; ósea que si daba miedo, pero he vivido cosas peores jajajaja de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano ¡eso si me asusto! Pero después me di cuenta de que era Luka, quien temblaba de miedo y lo hacía sin que las chicas que nos acompañaran se dieran cuenta.

-No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré- dije susurrándole mientras le sonreía y tomaba de la mano.

Las dos caminábamos agarradas de la mano sin que las demás se diera cuenta, además a Luka la quiero como si fuera mi hermana… todo iba de maravilla, cuando Luka se asustaba mucho apretaba mi mano y yo solo sonreía, provocando que se tranquilizara y disfrutara de la atracción. En una de las habitaciones de la casa por las que teníamos que pasar salió un monstruo muy feo y Miki se asustó mucho así que salto hacia Luka, la cual se encontraba de nuevo con el cabello suelto, gracias a que la gorra se había caído; Miki se impresiono mucho y grito ¨eres mujer¨ así que inmediatamente me quite también la gorra…

-Vámonos Miki, solo nos hicieron una mala jugada…- decía Momone mientras jalaba a sus amiga.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero tratamos de huir de unos chicos…- dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Momone intentando que entendieran.

-No deben disculparse- decían las chicas sonriendo -entendemos y las ayudaremos…- Acomodándonos otra vez la gorra.

*AFUERA DE LA CASA EMBRUJADA*

-Está oscureciendo…- dije en voz alta y por mi tono de voz se podía deducir fácilmente que estaba muy preocupada.

-Hermosa ¿no quieres pasar esta noche conmigo?- decía un chico que tomaba la mano de Miki mientras la miraba pervertida mente.

-No ¡suéltame pervertido!- gritaba Miki mientras trataba de soltarse, lo que provoco que el la tomara del brazo fuertemente.

-¡Idiota, la señorita pidió que la soltaras!- grite mientras miraba con odio y repulsión a aquel chico. El me miro muy extraño y soltó a mi amiga para luego tomarme desprevenida y cargarme, provocando que se me callera la gorra.

-¡Ha! Eres mucho mejor que la otra tu vendrás conmigo- decía el chico mientras me trataba de mi cadera.

-¡Idiota déjala en paz!- grito Luka muy enfadada dándole una cachetada. Así que él me bajo para levantarle la mano a mi amiga, él estaba dispuesto a golpearla así que me dije ¨De algo sirvieron las clases de defensa¨ tomándolo, haciéndole una llave, pegándole en la cabeza, dejándolo más menso, tirándolo, jalándole la cabeza a hacia atrás….

(Len POV)

Escuche la voz de Miku, así que me dirigí hacia el lugar donde la me pareció que estaba y la vi pegándole a un chico, mucho más grande que ella, no podía pasar pues había muchas chicas echándole porras, así que le grite a Kaito para que me ayudara a sacar a Miku de ahí

-¡Princesa, deténgase!- gritaba Kaito, así que Miku salto a los brazos de mi amigo…

-Onichan…- Abrasándolo -ese pervertido- señalando al chico -me quería robar, para sus fines malvados…-

Kaito se enojo mucho… y dejo a Miku conmigo mientras se dedicaba a golpear al chico, hasta que Miku le dijo que parara ya que no quería que él se convirtiera en una mala persona.

-Len- decía Luka mientras me tomaba de la mano -Miku no quería pegarle, pero el la agarro y se la quería llevar-.

-No te preocupes ya paso todo- dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi amiga peli rosada, pero después me fije en el asqueroso tipo que quería robarse a mi princesa y note que estaba muy arañado y golpeado así que le pregunte a Miku -¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-Bueno… siempre hay acosadores y ladrones, así que mis papas me contrataron un maestro que me enseñara a defenderme- me respondió muy despreocupada como si se tratara de comerse un dulce. Luego Kaito regreso y abraso a mi Miku eso hiso que me enojara mucho y para terminar de fastidiar mi existencia el muy tonto peli azul le dio un beso en la mejilla ¿Por qué no entienden esos chicos que Miku es mi princesa? Así que les dije que regresáramos pero cuando tome la mano de Miku ella me soltó y me pidió que subiéramos a una última atracción ¿y quién podía negarse a esa princesa tan hermosa?

-¿A qué se quieren subir?- preguntaba mi amigo mientras miraba todas las atracciones.

-Al túnel de los enamorados- respondimos muy sonrojados Miku y yo.

-A la montaña rusa- dijo muy emocionada Luka

-Yo igual quiero subir a la montaña rusa- decía muy triste Kaito.

-Tú sube con Luka a la montaña rusa y yo con Miku al túnel- respondí sin pensar bien lo que decía, y en un parpadear de ojos vi como Luka jalaba a mi amigo hacia la atracción muy emocionada por subir.

*EN EL TUNEL DE LOS ENAMORADOS*

Aprovechare esta oportunidad para decirle a Miku lo que siento por ella ya que no aguanto el pensar que Kaito u otro chico en un futuro podría casarse con ella…

-Miku ni~- dije muy rojo mientras buscaba su mano.

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno… yo… que… quería decirte- malditos nervios… pero me gusta tanto Miku.

-Te escucho…-

-Bueno… etto…- tome su mano y grite -ME GUSTAS MUCHO y me gustaría saber si quisieras ser mi novia- dije mientras sentía como mi cara me ardía y pode notar que mi princesa sonreía muy lindo mientras me miraba muy roja.

-También me gustas mucho- abrasándome -quiero ser tu novia-

Me sentí tan feliz al escuchar esas palabras de Miku, sentía que todo por lo que tenía que pasar ahora que soy rey no importaba si era el novio de esa princesa tan especial y codiciada.

-¿No es romántico?- dije mientras la abrasaba.

-Si~- me respondió mi novia; no pude evitar no mirar esos labios tan lindos y rojos de mi amada así que me acerque más…

-¿Puedo?- pregunte.

-No necesitas mi permiso…- dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-Entonces…- la tome de la cintura mientras la acercaba más a mi dándole un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más que tierno, apasionado, empecé a morder sus labios que me volvían loco, como si viviera de eso, hasta que el oxígeno nos separó.

-Ya va a terminar la vuelta…- me decía mi novia muy roja.

-¿Y?- pregunte con tono picaron.

-Nos van ver…-

-Quiero que todos se enteren que la princesa más bella y perfecta es mi novia…- dije mientras miraba sus ojos tan lindos y llenos de alegría. Hasta que se detuvo el juego y ayude a mi princesa a salir mientras la tomaba de la mano…

-Vamos- agarrándola de la mano.

-¿A dónde?-

-Sorpresa…- Dejándola cerca de un puesto de puerros asados -espérame aquí…- Saliendo hacia otro puesto.

(Miku POV)

Aprovechare la oportunidad -comiendo- ¡los puerros son la ley!

(Len POV)

Compre dos osos:

Un pulpo rosa, muy tierno para Luka y un gato blanco con un cascabel para mí amada novia.

-Miku ni~- dándole el peluche de gatito -toma…-

-¡Gracias!- decía mi novia tomándolo.

-¡Estuvo bien poweroso!- decía Luka mientras jalaba a Kaito.

-Un poco fuerte…- respondía mi amigo mientras miraba el peluche de Miku, se podía ver qué tenía celos -¿Quién te regalo ese peluche?-

-Fue Len-kun- respondió Miku apachurrando el gatito.

-Toma…- le dije a Luka, mientras le daba su peluche con forma de pulpo, ella solo me dio las gracias y se sonrojo mucho.

-Miku- decía Kaito tomándola del brazo -¿quieres subirte conmigo a ese juego?- apuntando hacia un carrusel para parejas.

-Está bien- tomándolo de la mano -en un momento volvemos-

-Len- decía Luka tomándome del brazo -¿quieres subir conmigo a los cochecitos?-

Yo respondí que sí, pero ahora sentía más celos al saber que MI NOVIA andaba en un carrusel para parejas con mi rival…

(Miku POV)

Ya es muy noche, tengo algo de frio a pesar de que llevo puesta una chamarra de hombre, nunca me imaginé verme de esta manera y si mis papas se enteraran no sé qué me harían… paso mucho tiempo y no terminaba la atracción además de que ya tenía mucho sueño; así que abrase a Kaito, mientras el correspondía y jugaba con mi cabello; poco a poco caí dormida pensando en puerros…

(Kaito POV)

Me imagine que Len se acabaría enamorando de Miku; lo tenía previsto y no quería que eso sucediera y ahora que lo pienso, él y ella podrían estar saliendo desde hoy; cuando subieron al túnel ese… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Miku sea tan especial y hermosa? Miku ya tenía mucho sueño y quedo dormida… ¡se ve tan adorable! En cuanto a cabo la atracción la cargue con cuidado y me dirigí con Len. (Len POV)

Termino la atracción y Luka fue a comprar unos bocadillos para la cena ya que ninguno de nosotros ha probado bocado desde el desayuno… Kaito llego y llevaba a mi princesa cargando.

-Se durmió- decía mi amigo -debió ser un día muy cansado para ella-Ni que lo digas, tuvo que escapar de varios chicos, disfrazarse, escapar de nosotros y pelear contra un pervertido- dije mirándola con ternura.

-Ya compre los bocadillos, mejor vamos- decía Luka acomodando el peluche de Miku, para que no se callera -si no se resfriara-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

*EN EL CARRUAJE*

-Te iras adentro con Miku, para que no te resfríes y Kaito se ira conmigo adelante…- dije mientras ayudaba a Luka a subir y mi amigo colocaba a Miku cerca de la peli rosada. Luka saco unos panes y nos los dio, ya que ella sabía que teníamos mucha hambre…

(Luka POV)

Miku, estaba dormida y el carruaje no dejaba de moverse, así que la recosté sobre mis piernas, yo sé que aún me duelen mucho, pero yo quiero a mi amiga y no puedo negarle nada, acomode su peluche con el mío…

Saque mi collar y empecé a cantar…

-¿Hermanita cómo has estado?- me preguntaba mi hermana Rin.

-Bien ¿y ustedes?- conteste mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miku.

-Bien, pero papa está muy preocupado…-

-Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder regresar- dije tratando de esconder mi tristeza, pero es evidente de que quería llorar.

-¿Conquistaste al príncipe?-

-No- dije con una sonrisa, mientras mostraba atreves del collar a mi amiga que se encontraba sobre mis piernas -él se enamoró de ella-

-Eso significa que…- decía mi hermana preocupada.

-Me convertiré en espuma de mar- dije con una sonrisa para que Rin no se entristeciera.

-No puede ser- llorando -mañana en la mañana me escabullirle y buscare a la bruja para que nos de la solución… tendré que decirle a Meiko-

-Hermanita- llorando en silencio -¿podrías cantar un poco para mí?-

Mi hermana comenzó a cantar…

-Qué triste canción…- Sonrisa -¿Por qué no cantas una canción alegre?-

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que escuche que ya íbamos a llegar… así que le dije a mi hermana que debía colgar, ella no dejaba de llorar así que me prometió que volvería a jugar con ella y yo sonreí mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Len tomando a Miku, cargándola -¿no se despertó en todo el camino?-

-No- sonrisa -debe estar muy cansada, después de todo ella condujo el carruaje sin saber y peleo contra el chico…

Kaito me dijo que él me acompañaría a mi habitación, así que tome el gatito de Miku y lo puse encima de ella mientras miraba un poco triste como mi príncipe la miraba… esa mirada de amor que nunca tendrá en mí.

(Miku POV)

Escuche todo lo que platico Luka a su hermana, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega para no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos? Soy una tonta, en cuanto vi que Luka se había metido al castillo yo fingí que me estaba despertando…

-Buenas noches- sonreía Len.

-Buenas noches- sonrojada -¿no peso mucho?-

-Para nada mi amor-

-Quiero…- Triste -platicar contigo amor-

Len me llevo a mi cuarto, abrió las puertas y decidí que era momento de que comenzara de nuevo el sufrimiento de princesa…

*SENTADOS EN LA CAMA DE MIKU*

-Bueno…- dije triste -no podemos ser novios.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntaba Len abrasándome -te amo mucho…-

-Es que…-dije mientras empezaba a llorar -Luka, te ama y yo no quiero interferir en su relación-

-Miku- me decía enojado -no tienes que decir esas cosas yo te amo-

-Pero… mi deber como princesa…-

-Yo quiero mucho a Luka, pero como hermana- decía mi novio secando mis lágrimas cuidadosamente -yo nunca he pensado en ella como mi pareja-

-Pero- abrasando a Len -estamos haciendo daño a Luka-

-Ella lo entenderá- dándome un beso en una lágrima rebelde que corría por mi rostro -no te dejare que te apartes de mí lado

-Len~- acariciándole el rostro -solo eso es suficiente para mí, saber que me amas-

-Mañana mismo le diré a mis padres que me quiero casar contigo… -Dándome un beso tierno en la frente- me retiro…-

-No, no te vayas- quitándome esa chamarra de hombre que era muy pesada -¿puedes quedarte conmigo?-

-¡Me encantaría!-

-Te amo-

-Yo igual te amo- decía Len dándome un beso en los labios -duerme, mi hermosa princesa-

Y así sucedió, la primera noche que Len y yo dormimos juntos, abrasados, después de haber aclarado esas dudas…


	6. Beso sabor a fresa

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

Fui despertándome y vi lo más hermoso del mundo… a Miku, dormida en mis brazos, yo podía inhalar ese aroma tan característico de ella, tan embriagante, no quería despertarla, quería disfrutar este momento, hasta que vi sus hermosos ojos posarse en los míos…

-Buenos días amor…- me saludaba mi novia con una sonrisa tierna.

-Buenos días- dije acariciando el cabello de Miku.

-Me voy a bañar- dijo levantándose y escogiendo un vestido color rosa con tirantes, corto y moños morados -En un momento vuelvo-.

Yo solo espere afuera, no podía olvidar la plática que tuvimos anoche, Miku aparte de ser hermosa y perfecta, es una muy buena persona que solo se preocupa por el bien de los demás, yo anoche en el carruaje le conté sobre eso a Kaito, sobre que los dos somos novios, sorprendentemente lo tomo con calma y dijo que nos deseaba mucha felicidad.

-Amor, el baño ya está desocupado, puedes entrar a bañarte…-

-Está bien- dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello -no me extrañes demasiado- *afortunadamente en todos los baños de la mansión, tenía ropa* pensé.

(Miku POV)

No quiero lastimar a Luka, pero… no puedo escapar ¿o sí? Podría escapar y comprarme nueva ropa, hacer que un príncipe me lleve hasta mi reino y decirles a mis papas que están bien las relaciones de nuestro reino con el del Rey Kagamine, me casaría con otro príncipe y cuando tuviera mi hijo de ojos azules y pelo verde aqua (N/A: hijo de Len y Miku), regresaría a este reino a ver la relación entre Luka y Len que de seguro tendrían muchos hijos, pensé mientras miraba a todos lados -¡una ventana!- colgándose de la ventana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba Len viendo mi intento de huir.

-Solo quería tomar aire fresco…- dije con risa nerviosa mientras cerraba la ventana.

-Vamos, princesa Hatsune –dijo Len mientras me daba un beso en la mano- hablaremos con mis padres sobre nuestro matrimonio

(Len POV)

*CUARTO DE LOS PAPAS DE LEN*

-Papas- dije tomando a miku de las manos.

-Dime hijo…- me hablaba mi mama.

-¡Quiero su bendición!- dije muy rápido.

-¿Bendición?- pregunto muy extrañado mi padre.

-Me casare con la princesa Miku- dije.

-¿Es verdad princesa Hatsune?- pregunto mi mama.

-Si- respondió Miku mientras apretaba mi mano.

-¡Qué alegría!- gritaba mi papa.

-Íbamos a esperar a que los reyes Hatsune nos dieran la señal para decirles que desde muy pequeños estaban comprometidos- nos dijo mi madre.

-¿Desde pequeños?- pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta alguna ya que mis padres estaba muy emocionados como para escucharme.

-Mañana mismo celebran su boda- decía mi padre abrasando a la señora Kagamine.

-¿Qué les parece casarse en un barco?- pregunto mi mama.

-Sería muy lindo…- dijo muy emocionada Miku.

-Mañana en la mañana se embarcaran, hoy los dejaremos solos…- dijo pícaramente mi padre, nuca me lo hubiera imaginado así.

-Yo buscare la ropa y todo lo demás- dijo mi mama.

-¿Ya vez? –Decía mi padre a Miku mientras la abrasaba- Te dije que seriamos familia-

-¡Gracias! Papa- dijo muy feliz mi novia

-Felicidades hijo… te conseguiste una buena esposa- me felicitaba mi madre.

-Mama…- dije muy rojo.

-Disfruten su día como novios… iremos a decirles a Luka y a Kaito que vallan a dar una vuelta al pueblo, nosotros estaremos preparando la boda…- dijo mi padre

-¡Gracias, papa!- dije saliendo con Miku del cuarto.

(Luka POV)

Los reyes, llegaron a mi cuarto y me dijeron que me diera una vuelta por el pueblo con Kaito, yo los obedecí, ya sabía que Len y Miku eran novios, pero al parecer sus papas estaban planeando algo…

*EN EL PUEBLO*

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- me preguntaba Kaito en un suspiro.

-Me gustaría un helado- respondí triste.

(Len POV)

Miku y yo fuimos a desayunar, estábamos muy emocionados por la boda, ya que los dos estamos muy seguros de que nos amamos y queremos compartir toda nuestra vida juntos… después de desayunar nos dirigimos a su cuarto…

*EN SU CUARTO*

-¡Traje fresas!- decía Miku mientras sacaba un plato con fresas.

-Iré por el chocolate- dije retirándome, fui muy rápido para que no se aburriera mi novia -ya llegue-

-Toma- dándome una fresa con chocolate -¿quieres escuchar música?-

-¡Claro!- dije comiendo la fresa que Miku me dio.

Miku se comió la mayoría de las fresas, pero me di cuenta de que mi novia no paraba de ver como iba a comerme la última fresa y se sonrojaba mucho eso me pareció muy lindo…

-¿Quieres mi fresa, verdad?- pregunte mientras sonreía

-¡No, no cómetela!- me decía Miku mientras se sonrojaba más.

-Está bien… te la daré- dije mientras sonreía y ponía chocolate a la fresa y Miku solo sonreía muy sonrojada.

-Adelante…- dije mientras ponía la fresa en mi boca

-¿No me la ibas a dar a mí?- pregunto confusa.

-Si… te voy a dar la mitad-

-Creo que hay otras formas de partirla- dijo muy roja.

Tome el rostro de Miku y la acerque hasta que pude sentir su respiración, poco a poco ella comenzó a comer la fresa mientras yo esperaba el momento de besarla, así que cuando llego el momento yo jugaba con su lengua mientras saboreábamos el chocolate y ella mordía mis labios, comenzamos a separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Esa fresa estuvo muy rica- acercándome al rostro de Miku.

-Se me antoja un poco de chocolate- dijo mi novia mientras ponía un poco de chocolate en mis labios y comenzaba a lamerlos y comenzábamos de nuevo a jugar desesperadamente con nuestras lenguas mientras Miku jadeaba y yo me sentía cada vez más excitado con ello.

(Luka POV)

Kaito y yo fuimos a comprar ropa para la boda de Miku ya que los reyes nos avisaron que sería mañana, compramos muchos vestidos y trajes bonitos, pero yo no dejaba de pensar que yo desaparecería por culpa de Miku… nunca creí decirlo pero ¡Miku te odio! Y eres la persona más odiosa y horrible que existe en el mundo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella es mi mejor amiga, se preocupa por mí y Len la ama… todo el tiempo que me queda, que son exactamente 2 días más lo disfrutare con ellos…

(Miku POV)

Estoy muy feliz pues me casare con la persona que más amo en este mundo, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que le estamos haciendo a Luka…

*EN LA CAMA*

-Amor ¿te preocupa algo? Te noto distraída…- dijo Len tomándome de la mano.

-Me siento mal, por Luka…-

-Si te sientes mejor, hablare yo personalmente con ella- me respondió mi príncipe.

-Me alegraría que hicieras eso…- dije con sonrisa tierna -¡Voy a tener cuñada! Y será la chica más dulce que me haya encontrado… Luka-

-Amor ¿quieres adelantar nuestra noche de bodas?- dijo mi novio con tono picaron.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunte.

-Amor… -Dándome un beso- te enteraras ese día –suspiro.

-No sé cómo que tengo ganas de nadar- dije para así olvidar de lo que estaba hablando Len ya que no entendí nada.

-Vamos a la playa- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Si amor…-

*en la playa*

Estaba yo cantando, mientras nadaba infantilmente de la orilla hasta una parte más profunda de la playa, solo faltaba mi flotador y era una completa loli…

-jojojo ¡qué alegría!- decía mientras no paraba de jugar en el agua.

-¿Por qué disfrutas tanto sin mí?- preguntaba Len, de inmediato el me cargo y me sujeto fuertemente mientras me sonreía.

-No es eso- respondí tomando a len del cuello -¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Solo quiero verte feliz amor- dijo el mientras mordía suavemente mis mejillas.

-¡Te amo!- dije mientras reía, ya que sus caricias me provocaban muchas cosquillas y jugaba con el hermoso cabello dorado de mi novio.

(Luka POV)

Kaito y yo fuimos a comer, después dimos una vuelta en la feria, pero no puedo olvidar el hecho de que ellos se vallan a casar, tendré que hablar con mi hermana, no quiero interferir en su relación…

(Len POV)

-Len…- dijo mi novia mientras me abrasaba –debemos volver, debes hablar con Luka… lo prometiste-

-Está bien…- respondí para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Nos dirigimos cada quien a sus habitaciones, ya que estábamos mojados y debíamos bañarnos antes de cenar con todos, ya que todo el día se nos ha pasado muy rápido mientras jugábamos, siempre me imagine así con Miku, desde el primer día que la conocí… supe que era la persona que me haría cambiar de parecer sobre el matrimonio y la forma de ser de las princesas…

(Luka POV)

Después de vagar mucho por el reino, nos dirigimos al castillo, ya era muy noche y me imagino que los padres de Len ya deberían estar ahí.

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a Miku y Len, en un patio del castillo, que estaban jugando e intercambiando besos y caricias… yo me entristecí mas… ya que mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a Len… así que Kaito y yo nos dirigimos con ellos, para luego saludarlos…

(Miku POV)

Llego el momento de que Len le explique la situación a mi amiga Luka… aún sigo con el plan de fugarme por una ventana… hasta pensé un nombre para la hija de Luka y Len… ¨Lenka¨ hasta sueña bonito… jijiji, así que me retire con Kaito a platicar… para dejar solos a mi novio y mi mejor amiga.

(Len POV)

Nos quedamos solos Luka y yo, ella portaba un bonito vestido amarillo de mangas largas… ¿Por qué les digo esto? Por qué me dicen muchas veces que narre mejo ok?

Los dos estábamos sentados en silencio en una de las bancas de este dichoso patio así que decidí romper el silencio.

-Luka… sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no?- dije mientras sonreía.

-Si… yo también te quiero mucho Len…-

-Tengo una noticia que contar…-

-Lo se… mañana se casaran tú y la princesa Hatsune- dijo Luka que inmediatamente sonrió -¡les deseo lo mejor!-

-Gracias… Luka- después reí y ella se impresiono mucho –pero tu seguirás siendo mi hermana… la consentida, y no dejare que ningún príncipe azul se te acerque eh!-

De inmediato Luka comenzó a reír al igual que yo… los dos comenzamos a tratarnos como anteriormente lo hacíamos… como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, yo quiero mucho a Luka y deseo su felicidad… pero es hora de que también vea por la mía y la de Miku.

(Miku POV)

Ahora ellos ya deben estar felices, no quiero casarme con Len si mi amiga no está de acuerdo así que estuve toda la noche con Kaito platicando y jugando mientras comíamos helado de sandía… Kaito realmente es muy lindo e interesante… me agrada mucho y también lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano.

(Luka POV)

¿Qué más puedo pedir si mi príncipe y la persona que amo es feliz? Yo lo amo mucho y solo deseo su felicidad, junto con mi amiga Miku; ya que ella es muy buena persona y se nota que o quiere tanto como yo a él…

-¡Ya es tarde!- dijo Len mientras bostezaba -¿vamos a dormir no?-

-¿Juntos?- pregunte muy sonrojada.

-No, no es apropiado que duerma con mi hermana- dijo el para luego darme un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches -¿vamos a tu cuarto?-

Asentí con la cabeza ¡que tonta soy! ¿Por qué pregunte eso? Obvio que Len nunca dormirá conmigo… ahora el estará con Miku…

Llegamos a mi habitación y me dirigí a dormir…. Ya que mañana será un agotador y triste día…

(Len POV)

Después de dejar a Luka en su habitación me dirigí con Miku, abrí lentamente la puerta para no despertarla y me acosté a su lado…

-KYAAA!- grito Miku cuando me acosté.

-Tranquila amor- dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –soy yo… Len-

-UF! No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera…- dijo ella para luego abrasarme –bueno… mañana será un gran día y debemos dormir-

-Tenía planeado hacer otras cosas…- dije mientras le daba un beso en los suaves labios que posee ella –pero dormir no es una mala idea-

-¿Verdad?- dijo ella para luego volver a acostarse y dormir rápidamente. Obviamente no entendió mi mensaje… pero me conformo con dormir a su lado.

_**Bueno… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Perdón por no subir rápido… hay muchos factores que influyen mis actualizaciones:**_

_**La escuela**__**Falta de inspiración**__**Falta de comentarios ¬¬ eso es su culpa**__**Papas que vigilan lo que hago**_

_**Terminando este fic. Que so capítulos más… subiré otro de terror, así que espero su apoyo emocional ¿vale? También hay muchas sorpresas… de seguro ya saben en que terminara Luka pero le voy a dar otro toque picante y por picante no me refiero a Lemon eh! ¬¬ ah! Con mucho amor desde mi casa, en una ciudad, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, con Len a mi lado *¬* oki no… bye nye…**_

_**Este capi lo dedico especialmente a NorititaEscritora ¡hola amiga! Ya que me dijiste que te gustaba este fic. Decidí continuarlo rápidamente… pero tu sube el tuyo ¬¬ eh! ¡Abrazos a todas! ¡Saludos a Miku Hatsune 123456! Muajajaja **_


	7. Todo cuento de hadas

**Disclaimer:**_** los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

Ahora todo está listo…

El momento de unir mi vida eternamente a la de mi amado Len Kagamine… ¿en dónde estoy? En el cuarto de los reyes, terminado de ponerme el vestido de novia con ayuda de las damas de honor… sigo sintiéndome mal, aunque ayer en la noche mi novio hablo con Luka siento como si lo que estuviéramos asiendo fuera un delito o algo así…

-¡Que hermosa te vez!- decía la señora Hatsune, mientras acomodaba el velo en mis usuales y largas coletas.

-Gracias…- respondí un poco triste, pero no debería estarlo ¿o sí? Ya que hoy es el día más importante de mi vida… UN CUENTO DE HADAS que nunca acabara.

(Len POV)

Mi padre me ha estado dando consejos sobre el matrimonio desde la mañana, cuando llego Kaito y me saco de la cama junto con Miku para llevarnos a cambiar.

Note que mi novia estaba un poco triste y confundida ¿será que no me ama? Pero… ella me dijo que lo hacía tanto como yo a ella… tal vez es por Luka, ya que las dos se quieren como hermanas…

Estoy muy ansioso de ver a mi hermosa novia, vestida con la ropa ceremonial… bueno, usara el usual vestido de bodas, pero después de eso se abrirá la ceremonia para unir nuestros reinos; odio ser príncipe pero a la vez estoy muy feliz… así pude conocer a la hermosa y perfecta Miku Hatsune.

(Luka POV)

Hoy es el día en el que Len y Miku unen sus vidas ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Bueno… estoy preparando la ropa ceremonial de Miku… ya que estoy lista para la boda, tengo que usar un vestido blanco, pegado, hasta abajo… para ocultar mis piernas ya que poco a poco están perdiendo su forma… por ese motivo escogí este atuendo…

-Luka…- decía Miku mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-¡Miku que hermosa!- dije ya que como la primera vez que la vi, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo muy especial, su hermoso cuerpo… hacia que el vestido de bodas le quedara perfecto, ella en realidad siempre estuvo arriba de mí, llevaba sus dos usuales coletas con pequeñas trenzas tejidas que sostenían el velo… de una tela muy suave, su rostro no tenía maquillaje pero se podía ver que sus labios perfectamente formados en un corazón estaban rojos y sus largas pestañas ¡A veces siento un odio hacia Miku! -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno…- decía ella mientras caminaba lento asía mi –quería ver como estabas-

-Yo perfecto…- dije mientras sonreía, no podía arruinar la boda de ensueño que alguna vez anhele perdón… que todavía anhelo -¿Por qué tan triste?-

-Bueno…- dijo ella mientras sonreía y podía observar que una lagrima solitaria corría por su fino rostro –sé que amas a Len y siento mucho interferir…-

-Miku ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dije mientras secaba su lagrima con mi mano –él te ama y tú lo amas a el… la felicidad de ustedes es más que suficiente para mi… ahora sonríe que estás viviendo un cuento de hadas-

-¡Luka!- grito ella para luego darme un gran abraso, aunque el vestido lo impedía –gracias… solo eso necesitaba escuchar…-

(Miku POV)

Estoy muy feliz por las palabras de Luka y ahora me di cuenta de que soy una estúpida por haber dudado en casarme con el amor de mi vida. Estaba arreglando mi vestido, ya que con el abraso se arrugo, de pronto entraron las demás damas de honor, para llevarme a rastras de nuevo a la habitación de los reyes.

-Gracias…- dije de nuevo sonriendo.

(Len POV)

No puedo esperar para ver a mi hermosa novia, para darle muchos besos, para unir mi vida con la suya…

Así que en cuanto mi padre y Kaito se dieron la vuelta, aproveche para escabullirme… Salí de mi cuarto corriendo y entre en el de mis padres, ya que sabía que ahí estaba mi novia…

-¿Len?- escuche de su fina voz.

-¡Miku!- dije para luego abrasarla y darle muchos besos -¡que crueles son mis padres para separarnos!-

-Tranquilo amor…- dijo para luego sonreír –pero… todos nos están viendo-

De inmediato la solté para ver que mi mama y las damas de honor estaban secreteándose y muy ruborizadas se reían, así que volví a ver a mi hermosa novia… ¡que hermosa! Siempre lo ha sido, desde el primer momento que la vi, sabía que era la chica más linda que había visto…

-Miku ¿lista?- dije para luego tomar su mano y salir corriendo de ese lugar…

(Miku POV)

Len me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cabaña donde hicimos una vez el picnic…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si… pero muy cansada- dije mientras señalaba una zapatilla que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, ya que Len me saco corriendo con todo y vestido…

-¡Perdón!- dijo el para luego, correr por la zapatilla y traerla.

-No te preocupes- dije mientras sonreía.

-Ahora… eres mi hermosa cenicienta- dijo el para luego poner la zapatilla en su lugar –y a partir de nuestra boda, nuestra vida será un cuento de hadas…-

-Len…- susurre para luego ponerme muy roja…

-Amor…- dijo el para luego sacar un pequeño anillo con forma de un puerro enroscado -¿querrías ser la persona que amare por toda la vida?-

-Sí, Len te amo- dije para luego empezar a llorar de felicidad junto a mi novio, esto es lo más hermoso que me puede pasar… el coloco el anillo y me abraso mientras no parábamos de reír.

(Len POV)

Yo no quiero que mi Miku sea solo mi esposa, quiero que ella sea dueña de mis emociones y pensamientos… como lo ha sido siempre, así que jugamos un poco ahí, ella tubo que quitarse las zapatillas y el velo salió volando ya que corríamos mucho en la playa… todo iba perfecto hasta…

-¡Aquí están!- gritaban las damas de honor.

-¡Len sálvame!- gritaba Miku mientras corría recogiendo el vestido llegando hacia mí.

-¡Miku!- grite para luego abrasarla y mirar como Luka y las demás corrían para llevarse a mi novia.

-¡Miku tu velo, las zapatillas, el vestido!- gritaba Luka mientras se acercaba…

-Lo siento- dijo Miku –pero quería estar un momento a solas con mi novio-

-Lo estarán…- dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba con un nuevo velo –pero se les hace tarde para la ceremonia… ¿o no quieren casarse?-

-Si- respondimos Miku y yo al unísono.

-Ahora… Len suelta a la princesa- dijo mi mama para proseguir a enterrar el velo en sus coletas –Miku tus padres ya están en el castillo para que partamos de inmediato al barco-

-Mis… ¿papas?- dijo ella para luego acomodarse el vestido, volver a ponerse las zapatillas y poner cara seria, como la primera vez que la vi –espero que no me cuestionen sobre porque estaba a solas con Len…-

-Miku…- dije –vamos a entrar juntos… quiero conocer a mis suegros-

-Gracias amor…- dijo ella para luego caminar tranquilamente hasta el castillo.

(Miku POV)

Mis padres son muy estrictos y de seguro lo seguirán siendo sin importar que… así que acomode todo en su lugar, mientras me encargaba de que Len fuera bien alineado… no quiero que nos sermoneen antes de la boda.

-Hija…- dijo mi mama para luego abrasarme apropiadamente –eres la novia más hermosa que he visto-

-Gracias- respondí.

-Bueno… ¿y tu esposo?- pregunto rápidamente mi padre con una mirada severa.

-Soy yo- dijo Len para luego tomarme de la manos y hacer una reverencia –Rey Len Kagamine a sus órdenes-

-¡Que guapo!- dijo mi mama para luego ir a sentarse, lo que provoco mucha confusión en mí ya que mi madre nunca había actuado así… bueno, no enfrente de mí.

-Vas a darnos unos hermosos nietos- dijo mi papa mientras sonreía… ¿sonreía? Algo anda mal… -Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar fabricando nietos-

-¡Papa!- dije muy ruborizada, para luego ver a mi novio en el mismo estado que yo.

-Sí, córranle… vayan- dijo mi mama mientras sonreía.

-Esperen… antes el matrimonio… después nos fabrican nietos ¿está bien?- dijo mi papa para luego susurrarle algo a Mikuo sama… él es mi mejor amigo y confidente, aunque solo es mi ¨guardaespaldas¨ yo lo quiero y aprecio mucho… pero sobre todo es muy sobre protector.

-Papa- dije para luego dirigirme a él y abrasarlo –gracias por venir-

-Hija siempre he esperado esto- dijo para luego sonreí y dirigirse a mi novio –Len… cuida mucho de mi hermosa princesa ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo juro- dijo Len mientras sonreía.

-¡Apúrense! Quiero que comience la fabricación de nietos ¡pero ya!- dijo mi papa mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos…

Solo puedo decir que el barco era muy hermoso y grande…

(Luka POV)

Estoy en una de las habitaciones del barco, una especial, alado de la de Miku y Len… que suerte ¿no? Ahora estoy desempacando mis cosas ya que el viaje duraría varios días… pero por desgracia solo me quedare hasta el amanecer…

Intente varias veces comunicarme con mi hermana, pero el collar no responde a mis cantos… tal vez este es mi destino y nunca uniría mi vida con la de mi príncipe.

(Len POV)

Nunca me imaginé que los padres de Miku serían así… y pude evitar sonrojarme mucho al escuchar sobre ¨la fabricación de nietos¨ obvio lo tenía planeado… pero que te digan tus suegros… ¡eso no es de Dios! Aunque después de todo lo que tengo planeado para esta noche, se me va a quitar el pudor…

Ahora estoy en la habitación esperando a que me den la señal para ir a la ceremonia… en donde nos unen a mi hermosa princesa y a mí.

Miku está con sus padres, mientras le vuelven a acomodar el vestido, es que en la playa se ensucio y lleno de arena, así que creo mi mama lo tenía previsto y compro varios de repuesto ¿soy tan predecible? Mi mama tenía planeado y previsto que me robaría a la novia antes de ceremonia… por algo es mi madre.

(Miku POV)

Después de que me colocaran otro vestido… este me agrada más… me dirigí al cuarto de Luka ya que solo la había visto una vez…

-¡Hola Miku!- me saludaba muy animada Luka mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Hola!- dije para luego curiosear -¿estás de salida?-

-No…- dijo ella para luego permitirme la entrada a su habitación –sabía que vendrías…-

-¿Tan predecible soy?- dije mientras entraba y me sentaba con cuidado en la cama para no arrugar el vestido, ya no quiero provocar molestias.

-No… bueno… es…- empezó a tartamudear Luka.

-Tranquila…- dije para luego sonreír.

-Princesa Miku- dijo Mikuo mientras entraba a la habitación y me cargaba –ya es hora de la ceremonia-

-Gracias Mikuo…- dije para luego empezar a hacer pucheros –pero ¿Por qué me cargas? ¡No soy una niña! ¡El piso no me va a atacar!-

-Lo siento…- dijo el para después sonreír con arrogancia como siempre lo hacía –pero me debo a acostumbrar de nuevo a cargar niñas berrinchudas… pronto cargare los nietos del señor Hatsune-

-NO- dije –no dejare que toques a mis hijos-

-No es que usted quiera- dijo para luego bajarme –compórtese, ya va a comenzar la misa-

En cuanto escuche eso voltee a ver y estaba enfrente de un sacerdote, enfrente de mis padres y los señores Kagamine, enfrente de todos los invitados… de inmediato me sonroje mucho y podía sentir que mi cara ardía de tanta vergüenza, mientras que Mikuo me sacaba la lengua disimuladamente ¡maldito Mikuo! Me las vas a pagar.

No tuve de otra más que acomodar el vestido, el velo, saludar al sacerdote y guardar silencio… de inmediato comenzó a sonar esa música tan extraña… para anunciar la llegada de mi Len.

(Len POV)

Kaito fue por mí, la verdad ya tenía mucho sueño y me estaba durmiendo; mi amigo me dirigió asía la ceremonia ¡que exagerados! Podías ver toda la iglesia en el barco… Kaito me acomodo la corbata como si fuera mi padre y me deseo mucha suerte, para luego retirarse a sentar junto con los demás… avance tranquilamente pero en verdad solo quería llegar y besar a Miku, abrasarla y jugar con su cabello ¡Diablos, que nervios! Pensaba mientras avanzaba…

Hasta que pude ver a mi hermosa novia, sonriendo, con un vestido blanco cortó y pegado, eso la hacía ver muy sexi… con sus dos coletas ya arregladas y peinadas con su velo, la chica más hermosa que he visto…

(Miku POV)

Len llego… se veía tan guapo como siempre, con su traje blanco y su camisa negra, llevaba una corbata amarilla, mi novio se veía sumamente guapo y elegante; así que me sonroje al instante cuando llego y beso mi mano… comenzó la ceremonia…

_**Perdón… sé que está muy corto… pero solo es una parte de un capitulo ¿vale? Lo más posible es que deje de actualizar rápido, ya que mis padres piensan que estoy mucho tiempo en la compu TT_TT ¡Gracias por comentar! Eso me alegra el día °w° plis! Sigan comentando oki? Bueno me despido… y si me da tiempo subo la segunda parte bye nye.**_


	8. Tiene un final

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Len POV)

Por fin, Miku es mi esposa y viviremos juntos por siempre…

¿Ahora dónde estoy? Bueno… estoy siendo escoltado por mi padre y Kaito a la ceremonia para unir nuestros reinos y prometernos fidelidad; en un como cuarto en donde solo estarán presentes los reyes y embajadores de los dos reinos ¿les explico en que consiste la ceremonia? Bueno… Miku y yo estamos vestidos con ropas ceremoniales… después nos harán firmar un tratado de paz y al último beberemos de la copa de la ¨prosperidad¨ después de eso… creo que al fin nos dejaran en paz para disfrutar nuestro matrimonio.

(Miku POV)

¡Que nervios tengo! Me siento incomoda con la ropa… es muy extraña, además de que tejieron mi cabello en trenzas y lo hicieron como un panal... nada más que termine la ceremonia me are mis dos coletas que son muy cómodas…

-Tranquila hija- me decía mi madre mientras sobaba mi cabeza –sé que es un poco incómodo pero… aguanta-

-Si tranquila después de esto podrás disfrutar a lo grande tu matrimonio- decía la señora Kagamine.

-¡Tú puedes Miku!- me daba ánimos Luka mientras acomodaba mi kimono -¡Te vez hermosa!-

-Gracias a todas…- respondí para luego ver a Mikuo que solo se burlaba de mí -¿Pero por qué debe estar ese tonto aquí?-

-Bueno… debo cuidar que no escape del matrimonio- me contesto el mientras preparaba un té de quien sabe que menjurjes.

-Te da envidia- dije mientras sacaba la lengua –por cierto ¿de qué es él te?-

-Sera mejor que no lo sepas hija- me contesto mi madre mientras sonreía –es para tu marido…-

-¡Me lo quieren matar!- dije para luego tomar la tetera y lanzarla por la ventana –No lo permitiré…-

-Aquí tengo el preparado- dijo tímidamente Luka para luego sonreír.

-¿Tú también Luka?- dije mientras trataba de aventar el que llevaba mi amiga.

-Tranquila princesa… arrugaras el kimono- respondió la señora Kagamine –no te conviene tirar él te… es para que tengan una buena noche-

-Ah… entonces es de manzanilla- dije un poco aliviada –eso te ayuda a dormir-

-Jajajaja si… lo que digas- respondían todos dejándome con una gran sonrisa ¿pero de qué diablos es él te?

(Len POV)

Y aquí vamos… rumbo a esa ceremonia.

-Len hagas lo que hagas no tomes ningún te- me decía Miku… que hermosa se ve con su kimono color verde aqua al igual que sus ojos, con flores pintadas a mano color amarillo, maquillada levemente pero la hacía ver más sexi de lo que ya es.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte un poco confundido.

-Olvídalo por cierto… te vez muy guapo-

(Miku POV)

Len llevaba puesto un kimono color amarillo con flores pintadas a mano color verde aqua, bueno, eran un conjunto las ropas que llevábamos ¡que guapo es mi esposo! Y así comenzó la ceremonia…

(Luka POV)

Ya está oscureciendo eso significa que pronto amanecerá… mejor será que disfrute mi último día a no más poder…

Trate de llamar innumerables veces a mi hermana Rin pero lamentablemente no me responde, pareciera que lo hace al propósito… o está atendiendo algo muy importante… solo espero tener una esperanza de salvarme…

(Len POV)

-Prometo llevar la prosperidad de nuestros reinos…- dije mientras tomaba la copa y bebía.

-Prometo cuidar de los reinos y no tomar decisiones equivocadas- dijo Miku para luego beber de la misma copa.

-Sus reinos ahora están unidos- dijo el sacerdote, después pudimos salir de ese lugar y dirigirnos con los demás invitados… comenzó la música, comimos, bailamos, platicamos, este día es el más hermoso de mi vida…

(Miku POV)

Después de correr a mí cuarto para cambiarme el vestido a uno más cómodo… bueno el blanco de la boda… perdón es que quería estar todo el día con mis amigos… me dirigí hacia Luka.

-Ne~ Luka chan dime de que es él te- perdón no me puedo sacar la idea de la cabeza pero de seguro ustedes también se lo preguntan ¿verdad?

-Miku…- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba –solo olvídalo… no mataremos a Len tranquila-

-¡Quiero saber de qué es el maldito te!- grite provocando que los invitados me vieran así que me sonroje mucho y me quede callada.

-Tranquila princesa- dijo Mikuo mientras me abrasaba –si tanto quieres saber… bueno, te dejare una nota en su cuarto sobre el tema…-

-Está bien… gracias Mikuo- dije mientras sonreía.

-Eh! ¿Tú quién eres?- decía Len mientras se acercaba.

-El amante de Miku ¿por qué?- respondió Mikuo mientras me abrasaba más y yo empecé a golpearlo para que me soltara.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Len mientras trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

-Jajajaja soy solo el guarda espaldas de Miku- reía Mikuo mientras despeinaba a mi esposo –tranquilo pequeño-

-Que desagradable- dijo Len mientras me tomaba de la mano y me abrasaba.

-Si… lo sé- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua a Mikuo.

-Jajajaja mocosos estos- dijo el mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos amor… adiós socio-

-Maldito hijo de…-

-Tranquilo Len…- interrumpí –esa es su manera de decir que nos desea mucha suerte-

-Pues no me agrada nadita- dijo mi esposo.

-Pues vete acostumbrando… ya que el cuidara de nuestros hijos- respondí mientras miraba con mucha ternura a mi amigo y confidente, que muchas veces me molestaba y me hacía pegar rabietas pero siempre estuvo cuidando de mi sin importar que…

-¿Qué?!- pregunto Len mientras me miraba muy confundido.

-Es un gran chico- respondí para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a mi esposo -¿bailamos?-

(Len POV)

Bailamos mucho tiempo… eso me recordaba a la primera vez que la conocí…

-Chicos ya es muy tarde y será mejor que cenen algo y vallan a dormir- decía mi madre mientras se acercaba con mis suegros y mi padre.

-Len… tomate este te- dijo mi padre mientras me daba una taza.

-Miku… tú también toma esto…- dijo la reina Hatsune mientras le entregaba otra taza.

-Len…- decía Miku mientras tomaba mi mano –no quiero que nuestro romance termine en una tragedia como romeo y Julieta…-

-No te preocupes- dije mientras sonreía y tomaba un sorbo del te –yo seré tu romeo y tu mi cinderella-

-Te amo…- contesto ella mientras bebía rápidamente de la taza.

-Bueno… ahora pasaran su primera noche como marido y mujer- afirmo el padre de Miku, yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y moría de ansias… pero mi esposa se encontraba con un semblante tranquilo e inocente al no saber nada de lo que decía su padre.

(Miku POV)

Len y yo nos retiramos a nuestro cuarto… yo me encontraba muy agotada, ya que me la pase peleando con Mikuo y bailando con Len… solo me quite la parte de abajo del vestido y caí rendida en mi cama.

-¡Auch!- exclame mientras quitaba de la cama un papel y un lápiz -¡intento de asesinato!- grite mientras miraba a todas partes buscando a mi agresor.

-Tranquila… es solo una nota amor- dijo Len mientras se sentaba a mi lado -léela-

-Bueno… él te que tomo Len es para mejorar su desempeño en la noche- dije mientras seguía leyendo –el tuyo es para la fertilidad- termine de leer y mire a mi esposo que tenía su rostro muy rojo –¿te sientes bien?- pregunte.

-Am… si- contesto el mientras desamarraba su corbata –¿entendiste lo que dice la nota?-

-Mmm…- procesando información –no… me imagino que habla de flores, con eso de la fertilidad-

-No amor habla de…- se acercó a mí y susurro, de inmediato mi cara comenzó a arder.

-¡KYAAAA!- grite mientras cubría mis piernas con las sabanas.

-Tranquila… que nos hayan dado él te, no significa que hagamos eso- me dijo mi esposo mientras me abrasaba… que calientito.

-Eres calientito…- dije para luego darle un largo beso en los labios.

(Luka POV)

Quiero ver por última vez un anochecer, tan hermoso, lleno de estrellas… así que me quede afuera, ya no había nadie… era muy tarde… desde el barco escuche unas voces que me resultaban familiares… así que decidí acercarme más y pude observar a mis dos hermanas.

-Luka… Luka- gritaban mis hermanas mientras me mostraban un peculiar cuchillo –toma… con esto podrás regresar al mar-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte mientras lo sostenía en mis manos.

-Dimos todas nuestras joyas y largas cabelleras por ese cuchillo- gritaba Rin mientras mostraba como había quedado su cabello, en sus ojos se podía notar su preocupación.

-Asesínales- grito Meiko.

-¿Qué?- pregunte muy confundida.

-Mata al príncipe y su esposa- gritaban las dos al mismo tiempo –así podrás regresar al mar… con nosotras-

-Nos vamos…- grito Rin mientras se sumergía.

-Es tu decisión- dijo Meiko mientras sonreía.

Así que me senté en el frio barco… ¿Qué are? No es justo que yo haya dado todo por su amor y que él me pague casándose con otra… pensé mientras sostenía el cuchillo y me dirigía a su habitación… primero acabaría con la persona que me robo el corazón… Len.

Sin miedo alce el cuchillo y miraba a aquel rubio durmiendo plácidamente, mientras sostenía la mano de Miku.

-Miku…- susurro para luego abrasarla y volver a dormir.

No… ¿Quién soy yo para robarles su felicidad? Solo por un simple capricho mío, comencé a llorar silenciosamente mientras trataba de sonreír… pronto llegaría el amanecer y mi final con él.

-Por lo menos me dejaran de doler las piernas- dije intentando reír.

Salí de su cuarto y subí al barandal del barco, volví a mirar por última vez el amanecer.

-Nunca olvides… que mi corazón siempre te lo di- dije antes de dar un paso adelante –aunque este punto de perder mi luz, todos mis recuerdos permanecerán-

-Luka!- escuche que gritaron pero, yo ya me había fundido en el mar, esperando convertirme en espuma.

_**Aquí la segunda parte de ¨todo cuento de hadas... tiene un final¨ espero que les haya gustado… lo sé, es muy corto pero lleno de sentimiento… mis padres son los culpables de que no actualice rápido… viviría sola si no fuera necesario comer… o dormir en una cama, o el internet u. u mejor me voy olvidando de eso… bueno bye nye… y los invito a ver mis otras historias… falta el epilogo ¿ok?**_


	9. Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Len POV)

-¡Papa… papa!- gritaba una pequeña niña de 3 años, mientras jugaba a la orilla del mar; la pequeña de rubios cabellos atados en dos coletas y ojos verde aqua, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco con encajes rosas.

-Dime… hija- conteste mientras le daba un beso en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué dejamos flores al mar?- preguntaba mi hija mientras miraba detenidamente las canastas llenas de flores que estaban junto a mí.

-Le estamos agradeciendo a una hermosa princesa…- conteste mientras dejaba una rosa en el mar.

-Pero la única princesa hermosa es mama…- contesto mi hija muy enojada, ya que pensaba que hablaba de alguna novia.

-No amor…- conteste mientras colocaba en una de sus coletas una linda flor blanca –esta princesa nos cuida desde el mar…-

-Entonces… ¿también cuida a mama y a mi hermanito?-

-Si… ella siempre estará cuidándonos y observándonos- conteste mientras seguía con mi labor de adornar el mar de flores.

(Miku POV)

-¡Mama… mama!- gritaba mi hermosa hija Miky, mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Cuidado Miky te puedes caer- dije mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Mami… mami! ¿Qué crees? Hay una princesa que nos cuida- decía muy emocionada mi princesa mientras jalaba mi vestido.

-Si amor… su nombre es Luka- dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla del mar con mi esposo y depositaba muchas flores.

-¡Hermanito! Mira…- decía Miky mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano, un pequeño de meses con cabello verde aqua y ojos azules como el mar –Ahí vive la princesa que nos cuida…-

-Miku ¿me quieres ayudar?- preguntaba Len… mi esposo y padre de mis hijos.

-¡Ya estoy ayudando!- dije mientras mojaba la cabeza de mi bebe con un poco de agua.

-Jajajaja le digo a nuestra hija ¿Qué no se llama Miku Miky Kagamine Hatsune?- decía mi esposo muy divertido… mientras me aventaba agua.

-Es que si le dices Miku… pensare que te refieres a mí- dije mientras le daba una canasta a Miky.

-¡Si papi!- decía muy animada nuestra hija mientras dejaba una rosa en la orilla –Gracias… princesa Luka… por cuidarnos y ver por nosotros… mami ¿no le vas a decir nada a la princesa del mar?-

-Si…- dije para luego bajar poco a poco al pequeño Hikari para que tocara el agua –Luka… gracias por todo, siempre te voy a extrañar y recordar… eres mi hermana…-

-¿La princesa era tu hermana?- preguntaba mi hija mientras dejaba las flores cuidadosamente.

-Si… desde el primer día que la conocí la llene de problemas- conteste muy triste.

-No digas eso- me reclamo mi esposo mientras me abrasaba –ahora tenemos 2 hermosas bendiciones…-

-Claro…- conteste mientras dejaba en los brazos de Len a nuestro hijo –con cuidado-

-Es tan pequeño…- dijo el mientras besaba su frente -¿no quieres más bendiciones?-

-Tú no sufres- conteste mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Jajajaja era broma- contestaba mi marido mientras jugaba con nuestro hijo.

-Hay papa… de veras- contestaba Miky mientras dejaba la canasta ya vacía a un lado mío –te pasas-

-Es tu mama…- contesto como niño pequeño Len –a ella deberías reclamarle por no querer más hijos…-

-Jajajaja ella ya no querrá… pero yo tendré muchos hijos con Mikuo- decía muy feliz Miky.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaba muy enojado mi esposo –estas muy chiquita para pensar en eso y menos con Mikuo-

-No me importa…-

*FLASH-BACK*

(Len POV)

-Len… Len- decía Miku mientras me movía cuidadosamente –escucho que alguien llora… sal conmigo… tengo miedo-

-Tranquila no pasa nada- conteste mientras la abrasaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos –de seguro son las gaviotas-

-Ne~ así nunca tendremos nuestra noche de casados- dijo ella mientras se paraba.

-Bueno… ya voy- conteste para luego tomarla de la mano y salir juntos –ya vez no hay nada-

-Len!- gritaba Miku mientras señalaba una parte del barco.

-Luka!- grite de inmediato mientras trataba de detenerla.

-Aunque este punto de perder mi luz, todos mis recuerdos permanecerán…- dijo Luka para luego sonreír y caer al mar.

Así que Miku y yo corrimos a ver y ella había desaparecido.

-Luka! Luka!- gritaba Miku mientras lloraba y trataba de aventarse también.

-Tranquila- dije mientras la abrasaba y no dejaba que ella hiciera lo mismo –ella lo hiso por amor-

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

(Miku POV)

Y así comenzó una guerra de agua entre mi esposo y mi hermosa hija… Luka… el día que se junte la tierra y el mar… ese día a nuestro lado estarás….

_**Bueno aquí el epilogo muy corto… de aquí a que suba otra conti esta cruel… espero que les haya gustado mucho, me esforcé demasiado y mi cerebro ya no da para más… ¡comenten! ¡Hola amigas NorititaEscritora y lalamaria 21! Trate de subir las contis rápido… créanme que no tarde nada ¿ok? Pude escapar de las garras de mi padre y escribir de rápido… continúen los suyos! Es que si no leeo fics. Me moriré de falta de inspiración… ¡comenten o en la noche Luka los amenazara con un cuchillo! Bye nye… Lean mis otros fics ¿vale? n. n me despido**_


End file.
